A Charmed Beginning
by maddog2260
Summary: Harry Potter is now the head of the Anti demon dept in San Francisco. There he finds a brother where he leasted expected, a powerful love more than anything he has ever felt. But can he overcome his own demon's to find love with a CO? See Profile 4 more
1. Chapter 1

A Charmed Life

A/N: Take's place in season 5 after a Witch In Time and before Sam I am. I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respective owner's. This is a new story it's un-bated so if anyone interested please PM me.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Sighing to himself the young man stood up and walked over to the window, staring out at the imposing buildings and watching the headlights of cars far below the street below in the pitch black of his office. The young man stood in his moderate office, nothing of the office seemed anything but ordinary, but the young man staring out at the New York City streets; even from here he could still here sounds of sirens.

But this man was anything but ordinary. Whilst on the outside he was ordinary Harry Black. A young and upcoming FBI agent, he held a dark secret. Whilst officially he was a FBI agent by the name of Harry Black working in the Counter-Terrorism department unofficially he was something different entirely. Only the Director of the CT department and Director of the FBI knew his identity.

Sighing, the young man turned back around and looked around his office. His walls were bare, the filing cabinets along the left-side of the wall were empty, and his desk had a cardboard box filled with pictures and degrees that until two days ago hung along the walls.

Plopping down in his seat he reached deep into his black leather jacket, knocking the holster that held his Sig Saucer, standard issue for the FBI, and dug out a half empty pack of Marlboros. The man then pulled out a Zippo and lit a cigarette.

Reaching over his desk he flipped a light on and his features were illuminated in the dull light of his desk lamp. The man was handsome in a rugged way. Stubble littered around his mouth, jet black like his hair that looked like he just stepped out of a wind storm and underneath the fringe his hair, you could just make out a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Standing and going back to look out the window James Black also known as Lord Harry James Potter-Black, wizard, Special Auror, Boy Who Lived, Reincarnate of Merlin, head of the Anti-Demon department, former Unspeakable, defeater of Dark Lords across the globe and Hero of England's infamous Second War looked out across the city.

It might of been a bit of a shock to his child hood friends who remembered a scrawny shy who now stood at over hundred and eighty centimetres and was ninety kilos of pure muscle, his emerald eyes illuminated by the lights from the outside buildings, his clothes were casual not something you would expect from the newly transferred Head of AD department.

Taking another drag of his cigarette the young man thought back on his life. A life filled of pain, hardship, tears, death and surpringsly love. Just then a knock on the door broke the young man out of his thoughts. Reaching for both his gun in his shoulder holster and wand on thigh holster on instinct he turned around. His eyes flashed gold for a second before he visibly slumped in relief.

"Come in" he called out, taking a seat in his chair and leaning back. The door directly opposite him creaked open and a man who looked to be in his early fifties, dressed in a designer suit and neatly combed hair walked in. Taking one of the seats across the desk the two men surveyed each-other for several minutes, the polar opposites sitting in silence.

"You realise you can't smoke in this building right?" he the new arrival pointed out to his occupant. Raising his eye-brow questionably he gave a half hearted glare.

"Think I give a fuck?" Harry Potter asked nearly growling in annoyance.

"Language Potter, man I thought having a kid would stop you swearing so much?" the mysterious occupant asked, reaching into the box and pulling out a framed photo, in which Harry was in it with one and a half old in his arms, sitting on comfy leather seat both dressed in suits and both fast asleep everyone now and then the picture or the boys hair would change colour would move meaning both occupants in the office had magical blood in them.

Harry remembered that day. It was the day that Harry had come into custody of Theodore James Lupin-Tonks, affectionately known as Teddy to his loved ones. Looking at the photo Harry's thoughts drifted back to that day.

_Harry Potter had arrived in London over forty minutes ago by way of international portkey and had travelled directly by car to the church near the home of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin. It had been 3 years since he had been back in London, the Lupins had always come to New York for vacation and Teddy had always been excited to see his favourite Uncle Harry. _

_Pulling the car up to a stop outside the church he turned and he looked saw the mourners through the open door, the two coffins stood on raised altar. He stood and walked up to the doors and looked in. Two pictures stood in front of coffins. _

_Harry looked into church from the doorway, hidden in the shadows surveying and checking for hidden dangers. There was a family of redheads. The Weasleys, once upon a time they were the closest thing to a family at all but that was all in past. Sitting next the youngest red head was a woman with long wavy curly hair, clutching the redhead's hand; their hand's sporting matching wedding bands. _

_These sent a wave of pain across before the features masked into the emotional less mask. Ron and Hermione Weasley, the latter being used to go by Granger. They had once been his best friends but after the Second War that all changed. _

_Harry had fallen in-love with Hermione over the years, but when she had been forced to make a choice between the Ron Weasley Quidditch star who as secure and stable, who showed her love and was loved by her._

_Or the Harry Potter Unspeakable who was trained in all forms of combat, had enough a Psychological degree and travelled around the world tracking all forms of criminals, Dark Lords and terrorists and several high level demons including two of the three Sources second in commands. _

_Hermione had chosen Ron, telling that while she loved him, love wasn't enough. Harry had walked out of her apartment taking the case that would end with the life of Lilith, the Sources second in command and hospitalising him for several months. _

_After he had recovered the people who knew him were shocked. He had dived head long into war changing his name to Harry Black (after all he was technically Lord Black why not use it), setting up an apartment in New York City and hunting all kinds criminal of both the Magical and Non-Magical worlds. He was in pain, he wanted to protect others from pain, but what few people knew was that he had wanted to die. _

_He hadn't cared whether he had lived or died, fighting and killing until a week he had received a call. Remus and Tonks had been killed, murdered by a couple of racists who believed that werewolf's deserved to wiped out, the Auror's getting there in time to stop from killing Teddy. Harry had dropped the case he had at the time and ran back to New York. _

_Bringing his thoughts back to the present Harry spied the two people he had come to for. A middle-aged lady with dark black who was very reminiscent of a dead death eater, Andromeda Tonks and the little boy sitting on her lap, Teddy Lupin._

_Staying out of sight Harry watched as the priest gave the final blessing and the funeral gathers all started to leave. Andromeda and Teddy stayed till everyone had left and all that was left were the broken old lady, a vibrant young man and the unshaven young man who had been put through hell. _

_Harry quickly walked into the church between the pews, stopping right next to the one in which and keeping his gaze on the coffin. He quickly conjured up two red roses and placed one on each of the coffins. _

"_Thanks you for coming Harry, I know how hard this is for you" Andromeda whispered. Harry turned and got a close look at both the sleep one and a half year old sleeping in her arms. The young boy had not understood what was happening but he knew he that mommy and daddy weren't there anymore. _

_Switching his gaze to the elderly lady, Harry took in her appearance. She did not look good, her skin was sunken and waxy, and Harry now noticed the patches of hair missing and the shaking of her hands. _

_Sitting down swiftly Harry put his arm around the last two people he had counted as family in this world pulled them both into a light hug. Andromeda put her head into his shoulder and kept it there, drawing strength from the man who had nothing left to lose and nothing to give to take her pain away. _

"_I came as soon as I could, they were my family, just like you and Teddy are, if I could change places I'd do it in a heartbeat" Harry murmured. _

_Nodding her head and sniffling a bit Andromeda raised her head and looked at Harry. _

"_Harry, you might have to" she whispered. _

_At this Harry shook his head. He had no idea what Andromeda was talking about. How could he possibly take Tonks and Remus place? That's when his magic found something wrong. Harry gave Andromeda a quick look over and the pain in his heart increased. _

"_Oh Andy" Harry murmured, pulling Teddy out of her arms and letting him let him rest comfortably, whilst pulling Andy into a tighter hug. _

"_I'm dying Harry, leukaemia the healers have given me a little over six months to live" she whispered into his shoulder. _

"_There's nothing they can do?" Harry questioned just as softly as Andy had spoken. _

"_No , even in the magical world, there is no known cure for cancer, that's why I asked you stay till after the service, there's something I need you do to for me" Andy whispered. _

_Raising his head and placing his chin on her crown he replied with a soft reply of: _

"_Anything you need Andy, I'll do everything in my power to make happen" _

_Andy let out a relieved smile, and sighed. She looked like she was preparing herself for something painful. _

"_Harry you know how I said you might have to take my daughters place, I need to...take Teddy in" she whispered._

_This seemed to shock Harry into silence for a few moments. _

"_Andy...I don't think that's a good idea" Harry whispered. _

"_Harry please you must there is no-one else...Remus and Dora trusted you enough to make you godfather, if you don't take him in then no-one will, no-one can protect him like you can" she said passionately, breaking the hug and looking at his face. _

"_What about the Weasleys why can't they take him in?" Harry questioned. _

"_They are afraid, Harry in England there are still some pureblood supremacists, Harry he needs you, if you take him to America he can have a normal life, there are no laws and they are more accepting please Harry" Andy replied desperately. _

_The young boy chose this moment to open his eye and wake up. Sleepily rubbing his eyes he looked around and finally the man whose lap he was. His hair swiftly changed colour to the same black and his eyes turned emerald green. _

"_Hawwy" he squealed excitedly jumping up and wrapping his arms around the his neck. Harry chuckled briefly and hugged the little boy back. _

_Harry looked down at child who was babbling away at a rate Harry could barely understand. A warm feeling filled his heart despite the setting they were in and timing of their meeting Harry found himself smiling without even knowing. _

_Harry had wanted a family when he was younger, a wife and children, a normal life and a normal job...well as normal as you could get when you were a wizard, but now he had lost all hope of that happening, drinking and running missions, fighting evil and just trying to make it through the day. _

_At the young age of twenty-four, Harry had lost all hope and just hoped when he died he could find peace in the afterlife. But he didn't think he would deserve it. But now having the bundle of energy on his lap talking a mile a minute Harry found himself laughing for the first time in a long time. _

_Smiling tenderly at the pair, Andromeda voiced the thoughts she had been thinking. _

"_Harry, its not just Teddy who needs you, you need Teddy just as much as he needs you, to remind you that there is still innocence in the world" she murmured to the weary man. _

_Harry looked at her in shock, then down at the small child, who was now snuggling back into him and his heart, came alive for the first time in three years. _

_Sighing and nodding his head he turned and looked at Andromeda._

"_Ok I'll look after, I'll treat him as if he was my own" Harry murmured to Andromeda, not knowing that this decision would bring him more happiness than he had ever know and giving him a family he had always longed for but would not meet for a long six years._

Bringing himself back to the present he looked back over at the other man. When Harry had taken in Teddy he had completely changed his life. No longer having only himself to worry about, Harry had gotten a transfer to the Auror department, which was also part of the FBI, he started working in department of magical murders and disappearances.

He quickly rose through the ranks, his instincts, spell and knowledge of the magical world, his ability to work undercover and his unique abilities due to being the Heir of Merlin made him a formidable Auror.

He quickly garnered attention, the Director of MMD Aaron Grison who was now sitting across from him had taken him under his wing and taught him even more, but also showed him how to balance his work and private life, so now at the age of twenty-nine, work was his source of income, and his private life was which he lived and not the other way around.

But all that had come to a crashing halt six months ago. Whilst attempting to apprehend a subject who was responsible for the murder of over six children, Harry had gotten blindsided. He not expected a demon to working in sync with the dark wizard.

Harry had been tortured and left for dead; the healers had barely managed to save his life. After this scared Harry realised how truly dangerous his job was. Now six months later, back on his feet still battling the nightmares and seeing the physical scars in the mirror had made him rethink his priorities.

When he had been offered the job of the Director of Anti-Demons department in San Francisco, he had taken it with both hands. Whilst he very little field duty, he could still go out on the occasional case, he also had more regular working hours.

Teddy was starting school this year, at the age of seven he was a spitfire, he and Harry looked out for each other. Teddy had given Harry the one thing he had lost back; he regained his faith in the world.

"You know its that not nice to keep people waiting" Aaron spoke at last. Harry quickly shook of his thoughts of the last few years and looked at Aaron. Aaron had become a father figure to Harry and one of the few adults he trusted.

"Yeah well no-one asked you, did they?" Harry quipped back.

"Smartass, you know I was almost sad to see you leave, but not I'd can't wait to get rid of you, who needs little sarcastic pricks around all the time" Aaron grumbled to himself.

"I love you too" Harry said sarcastically.

Shaking his head at the young man across from him Aaron softly chuckled.

"So when does your flight leave?" Aaron asked.

"Six A.M tomorrow morning" Harry answered quietly.

"You got the house set up then?" Aaron asked him.

"Yeah I got a nice house in a nice neighbourhood; the address is...um..." Harry murmured looking around his papers "1327 Prescott Street" he said, holding the address in his hand. Harry had looked at the photos on the net and her liked it instantly, very homey and very lived in.

"What about furniture?" Aaron asked, taking the address from Harry and slipping into his pocket.

"Already ordered it, it should all be unpacked by the time we get there, it was about time I bought a house for Teddy, living in Penthouses can't be good for the kid" Harry murmured.

Looking at the time, Harry swore to himself.

"Shit I was supposed to home half an hour ago" he said gathering up his box and slinging his jacket back on.

Aaron stood up and helped him gather the rest of his papers and tucked them into his folders. Quietly they slipped from the office and walked to the elevator in silence and stepped in.

When they finally reached the ground floor they walked out and went to the parking garage where Harry's Ford Territories stood.

They stopped and looked at each other before embracing. Releasing each other they nodded to each other and Aaron whispered a quick goodbye to him. Harry got into the truck and gunned the ignition and started off towards home. He had a flight to catch tomorrow.

_San Francisco-3 Days Later _

Phoebe Halliwell woke up to the sun pouring into the her room at the manor and softly groaned to herself, enjoy her first day off in a while. Today was going to be a nice day, no demons would attack, not if they knew what was good for them.

She got up and tugged on a dressing gown and walked to window and looked outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Miles had dies yesterday and she not fully grieved her loss. Was she cursed or something, first Cole goes insane, then she falls in-love with a man who was pre-destined to die.

Walking down stairs to the kitchen of the manor, she found the eldest charmed one and older sister Piper Halliwell-Wyatt who was heavily pregant and her husband/whitelighter eating breakfast and discussing baby names.

"Morning sweetie" Piper said smiling at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled back and murmured a good morning before going to get a cup of coffee.

They all sat around the table chatting and joking around teasing Leo and were eventually joined by their youngest sister Paige Matthews. After Breakfast the sisters showered and had gotten dressed and were discussing the best way to spend their day off.

Half-way through a joke about why whitelighters couldn't they heard a roar of an engine they had never been heard on the street before.

All three of the charmed ones and their whitelighter slipped into the lounge to peek out the window. Moving vans and delivery vans had been coming to the house next door for the last week and so the sister's had gathered they would be getting a new neighbour.

They looked outside to see a muscle car, only Leo was familiar with the name of the car ("it really sucks being the only male in this house") parking on house next door. Now that they had all changed they exited the front door to get a glimpse of their new neighbours.

Standing on the stoop they were barely able to hear the voices coming from the car.

"We are not getting a dog, over my dead body Teddy" they heard an accented voice say, judging from it the speaker was British.

"But daaaaaaaaaaadddddddd, we never could before, now we got a house we can, pretty please" whined a voice that definitely belonged to that of child.

All sisters waited as the occupants of cars hopped up and looked up at the house directly next to the Halliwell manor. The man had taken all of all the girls breathe away; he was without a doubt extremely handsome.

He stood at six foot, was dressed in a black shirt, with a black leather jacket and black jeans hanging of his hips, as he moved around the car to open the door you could see the ripple of muscles just beneath his shirt and had several days worth of stubble on his face.

He had black hair that looked windswept with a pair of aviators covering his eyes. He opened the door and let out a young boy who they guessed was to be around the age of seven. He was dressed in a blue jeans with sneakers and a green polo shirt on.

The sound of their voices snapped the girls out of ogling of the new edition to the street.

"Uncle Harry, seriously, I need a dog, I mean ever since Goldie died I've been really lonely and I want a pet" the young boy said.

"Why did Goldie die?" the man asked. The boy suddenly had a sheepish expression on his face and mumbled something that the girls couldn't quite catch and apparently neither did the man, who the girls now knew as "Uncle Harry" asked him to repeat what he had said.

"It wasn't my fault I was sick and I couldn't make to the bathroom, why do always bring that up, especially in front of my friends?" the young boy whined. Chuckling to himself, not even noticing the three woman awing to each other and the man rolling his eyes at the young boy walked around to the back of the car and popped the boot.

"Cause kid as parent/Uncle/older brother and your future wingman it is my god given right to embarrass you" he answered in a very cherry voice, bending over in the boot to grab a rucksack of clothes and three suitcases that obviously belonged to a child, giving the girls a rather nice view of backside.

"Let's go say hi" Phoebe said, already walking down the steps and towards the car.

"I call dibbs" Paige shouted out after her hurrying after her, catching up while Piper and Leo followed, shaking their heads at the sister obvious interest of their new neighbour.

The sisters and Leo reached the car and noticed the young boy had taken to leaning against the car and had a very intense focuss on his face. As they neared him they hear him ask Harry a question.

"Uncle Harry, what's a wingman?" the young boy asked in a very serious voice and added with the intense face set all the sisters of laughing at it, from where they standing right on the curb near the car.

This brought the attention of the young boy to them, but it also caused the man who had his head deep in the boot of car raise it very fast, knocking it on the lid of the boot, which set the young boy off laughing and Paige hurrying over.

"I'm so sorry, we just wanted come over and say hi to the new neighbours I'm Paige, Paige Matthews" Paige said very quickly.

Grabbing Leo in case the man in front of them turned out to be a demon and they had just made him very mad she quickly said "This is Leo, my brother-in-law."

Turning around the first thing the girls had noticed about him was now that his glasses were off he had green eyes, whilst Paige thought they glistened like emeralds although she thought that might be from the knock to the head.

Reaching out with one hand to shake Leo's hand he clasped his and Leo's not noticing the odd look that crossed over his face. Still rubbing his sore head he looked at the four of them.

"Harry Black and the little rascal over there is _Theodore" _he said emphasising the name which made the kid splutter indigently.

"Why did you have to say my name?" he asked in the same whiny voice from before. Harry turned to him and said swiftly

"It'll teach you laugh at me" he said in a fake stern voice.

"Its not my fault you are unaware of your surroundings" he said, making him sound like much older than he was.

"Brat child" Harry shot back, completely forgetting the sister who were getting more amused by the mintute and thinking how cute they both were.

"Smelly grown up" Teddy shot back.

"I do not smell" Harry said in a outraged voice crossing his arms across his chest. Teddy mimicked his pose and looked up at Harry.

"Yeah you do Uncle Harry" Teddy smiling sweetly up at him.

Matching the smile Harry replied in a sickly sweet voice "Would I still smell if I didn't take your Xbox away?"

This shocked the small boy and finally sent Paige into a fit of giggles she had been trying to hold in, with Paige, Piper and Leo smiling at the pair while the giggles had garnered the attention of the two newcomers .

Harry adopted a suave looked when he finally saw the source of the laughter was a beautiful young woman.

"Teddy come over and say hi to the neighbours " Harry, wrapping an arm around Teddy and whispering in an overly loud so the sisters could her into Teddy's ear "The neighbours are very pretty aren't they?"

Teddy looked at the three sisters, considering them before saying to his Uncle "Yeah they are, but I don't like icky girls Uncle Harry" he said a little too loudly.

Chuckling and shaking his head Harry turned to face the sisters noticing that the pregnant one at rolled his eyes at him, the one he recalled as her name being Paige was looking at him with suspicion and the other one he didn't know had the same look.

"So, just moved into the states?" the heavily pregnant one said.

Chuckling Harry shook her hand.

"Nope been here about...ten years give or take" Harry replied, amused by their guarded expressions.

"Uncle Harry, can we go inside now, I want to look at my new room" Teddy whined. For such a mature seven, Harry still loved to hear act like a child.

"Yeah come on kid" he said wrapping an arm around his shoulders he picked up his rucksack threw it over his shoulder and grabbed his suitcases and started towards the house.

"It was nice meeting you all" Harry threw over shoulder, looking at three, his eyes lingering on Paige as hers did on him before he turned and made his way to the front door.

The girls watched the man and the boy walk up to the house, unlock the door and enter it.

"Go ahead kid go check it out" Harry said to Teddy, who gave him a big smile and ran up the stairs wooping the whole way.

"Don't run in the house" Harry bellowed out after him. Shaking his head at the young mans antics he walked into the foyer. The house was exactly as he wanted it to be.

"I'm making breakfast Ted, you want anything?" Harry called out. He said walking down the hall where he knew the kitchen was. The walls were a deep green, a conservatory on the left side with open windows, a stair case on the opposite side with pictures on hanging on the stairs that led to the higher levels.

Makin a mental note to change he walked into the kitchen. It was all newly marbled and had new expensive appliances.

"Teddy what do you want for breakfast?" Harry bellowed out waving his hands making ingredients start to dance out and land on the counter.

"The usual dad" Teddy's voice drifted down to him. Chuckling and shaking his head Harry waved a hand and start the oven and the stove tops.

"You know kid, you're going to have to make up your mind on what you call me" Harry said starting to whisk eggs into scrambled form, the sound of the doorbell going off interrupted whatever he was going to yell back.

Placing down the egg mix Harry started walking down the hall, hearing Teddy running down the stairs to see who was there. Placing a hand on his pistol in his shoulder holster he looked through the glass to see it was the neighbours.

Opening the door, keeping his hand on the inside of his jacket he put on his most charming smile as he saw his new gorgeous neighbours. The one that had introduced herself as Paige had red hair, was short and very petite but had curves in all the right places, standing next to her was another gorgeous woman with styled brown almost black hair who was bigger around the bust then her red-headed sister.

The pregnant woman was probably the shortest and had a beauty of the girl next door, add into the pregnant glow she was radiating she was breathtaking. The only male of the group towered over the girls, he had short blonde cropped up hair and an easy smile, but he also had the look in his eyes that spoke of wisdom beyond his years.

"Hi we just thought we would come over, introduce ourselves and welcome you to the neighbourhood" the red head-Paige smiling nicely at me showing off her dimples.

Swinging the door Harry gestured for them to come in, softly closing the door behind them and turning to face them.

"Your just in time, I was about to cook breakfast for me and the little trash shoot over there" Harry said pointing at Teddy.

"Hey I am not a trash shoot" Teddy said in an outraged voice...well as outraged as a seven year old could get, Harry just looked at him bemusedly and walked towards the kitchen, knowing that they were following right behind him.

Harry picked up the whisker and continued what he was doing before the door bell ran (minus making things float around.

"No we're good, Piper cooked us breakfast" Paige said pointing at the pregnant woman.

"Coffee?" he asked pointing out the machine sitting on countertop.

"Sure" Paige said. Harry grabbed a couple of cups and got to work making four coffee's and a herbal tea pouring them, whilst cooking breakfast expertly. He was so busy he failed to see their shocked looks.

Turning around Harry gestured for them to take a seat around the island and taking a seat himself whilst Teddy ran upstairs to check out his new room.

"So you can cook?" Piper said filling the silence after taking our seats.

"Why, shocked that someone who of the male persuasion can cook?" he said looking at her amusedly.

"No, just...well yes alright, Leo here can't cook to save his life" she said patting her husband on the arm.

"I can cook" Leo said defensively.

Paige snorted and replied "Leo you burn toast."

"That was one time" Leo protested himself. Piper started to pat him on the shoulder in mock support. A sudden ring broke up the peace that had become in the Black kitchen. Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his ringing. Checking the ID he softly sighed to himself. Flipping the phone to his he answered the call that was coming from his new office mumbling of not even a day off.

"Black" Harry answered blankly. The Halliwell's plus Leo all looked up curiously.

"_Sir we have a situation that requires immediate attention"_ my 2IC reported, Jacob Miller; although the Auror was technically part of the "muggle" or what was more commonly known as the "mundane" in America. They operated like a military and considering they were all ex-Mage the elite front line magical units or Unspeakable's they were much more comfortable with a clear military chain of command.

"I've been in town all of three hours, what the hell is going on, is there an immediate threat" Harry barked sharply. He wanted at least a day before getting to work, setting the house up and perhaps getting to know his new neighbours (particularly one Paige Matthews).

"_No sir it urgent" _Miller replied into my ear. Sighing softly to myself in frustration; this is not how I wanted to start my job.

"Damn it I don't have a sitter for Teddy" Harry replied, making the person metioned raise their head from the cereal. Piper quickly tapped me on shoulder. Muffling the earpiece Harry looked at her raising an eyebrow in question.

"We can watch Teddy if you would like?" Piper, her voice full of warmth and kindness; doing a quick scan of their aura's he came to a conclusion. They were all mostly all firmly good at their heart but Phoebe was a little darker than the other's like she had given into evil briefly.

What was most curious was they all had core of the Green Witches or Wiccans as the wizarding world had started to call them after the wizards broke away from the elder's; the only was contact was they had was two: the Angel of Death and the Sister of fate not elder's, cupid's, demons whitelighters, warlocks or anything else of the green world, the sister's magical core's were intertwined each connecting like they were able to control their power's.

The Charmed One's were legendary; prophesised by the elder's to be the most powerful force of good that the world had ever known. Unfortunately this had to be balanced. So the Underworld was allowed to be opened up more to the mundane world, overlapping and crashing in death and chaos.

Before the gate's between the Underworld and Middleworld Harry only dealt with three creatures from the Underworld; one was a low level tracker who had honed in on his signature after one of his drinking escapades. It had been a quick fight.

The second had a warlock who had hidden in the world for over a millennium old accculamting power's. It had been a fight to the death in which he had very much expected not to survive.

The third had been the thing that led to Harry coming to San Francisco. A wizard had made a deal with a soul collector, his soul in exchange for an increase in his powers. Harry had interrupted the deal and was kidnapped.

Shaking his head of his thought's he realised he been silent for well over thirty seconds. Looking at them all, then Teddy who had a pleading look on his face; he didn't want to spend his one day off before school.

Uncovering his mouth piece, "Be there in thirty" Harry stated before flipping the phone shut. Giving Teddy a quick hug and saying thank you to the Charmed One's before bounding down to his car. He gunned the engine and head quickly to the office wondering what could possibly be happening.

1047 August 12th 2003

Downtown San Francisco - Auror Office-Anti Demon Dept. Director Black's Office

"So you have a new recruit?" Harry questioned looking over his file. He had to admit the resume was impressive. Expert in demonology, fluent in over fifty dialects including Whitelighter, trained for over a hundred years.

"Yes Sir we do...but there's a small problem sir" Miller replied. They were sitting in Harry's office looking over the file Miller had shoved into his hands.

"What's the problem?" Harry questioned, still engrossed in the report. Looking up at Miller Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He has a lot of dark magic in his system that is starting to affect his mind...and he was once possessed by the Source of All Evil" Miller stated like they were talking the weather and not deciding to give a demon a second chance. Harry didn't even blink at this information having finished and now leaning back into the leather back chair and placing his feet on his desk steep ling his fingers and resting his chin on them.

He would be a valuable asset once they purged the dark magic from his magic and let the Healer's look over him. Harry looked out the glass that surrounded his into the Bullpen. Squad's were being set up, team's being briefed. A map of San Francisco was displayed with little red dots showing demon's, witches in forest green, warlock's in yellow and all other magical creature's in grey.

"Can he be redeemed Miller?" Harry questioned after minutes of silence.

"Yes Sir but we must ac fast before he is too far gone" Miller replied without hesitation. Harry nodded his agreement already having come to the same conclusion.

Picking up a of photo from Harry lit a cigarette and gazed at it for a few moments before making a decision.

"I'll speak to Cole Turner myself...we have much in common and I believe he will respond to a man who has been in his position" Harry said looking at Miller, a picture of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell happy, content and in each other's arms, they looked very much in-love.

A/N: What do you think? What should the pairing's be, Cole/Phoebe, Paige/Harry or Harry/Phoebe and Cole/OC. Cole will play a pivotal roll in this story and it will be more realistic and much more nitty gritty. There will be action, angst, romance, drama and family elements. Please leave any request or plot idea's in the review. I am also looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please drop me a PM. I also have a poll concering my older story Twilight Night look up deep and devastating to read the first two chapter's.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I am still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested let me know. As always I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Cole Vs Harry and Teddy and the Halliwell's

1200 August 12th 2003-Cole Turner's Penthouse

Cole Turner slumped down in his chair; the Avatar's had just left and it had been difficult to resist their call of power. The darkness that was slowly seeping in his blood through his whole body was difficult to fight; like a whisper in the night telling him to kill, to maim...to destroy everything and everyone to make them fill his pain.

A bottle of half empty bourbon sat down at his feet, he swung it up and gulped down the contents, the burn in his throat and the feel of alcohol clouding the voices in his mind, dulling them so they were only a low buzz in his ears.

All of a sudden warning signs started going off in his mind, a power surge in the atmosphere signifying the entry of an extremely, someone as powerful as the both the source and the Charmed One's.

Raising his head saw who had caused the disturbance. It was an ordinary looking though he was handsome dressed in all black with a badge on his belt with a holster he knew to be gun, but Cole and he had a feeling the stranger both knew that it wouldn't be used anytime soon.

Cole and dark individual both just stared for several minutes looking at each other. Cole seizing up his opponent whilst Harry was vividly reminded of his drinking escapades in South-East Asia before Teddy came along.

Finally after a lifetime Harry broke the silence.

"Well this is a sense of déjà vu if I ever had one" Harry commented wryly. Cole just stared at him through bone dry blood shot eyes, alcohol making his eyes slightly glassy.

"Do you work for the Avatar's?" Cole questioned hoarsely, his voice harsh from both not being used and hard liquor.

"No" Harry replied shaking his head slightly "I'm here to offer you job Turner, that is if your done having your little pity party" he continued harshly, trying to get some fire in eyes. It worked slightly as Cole straightened up slightly.

"Not interested" Cole said shortly getting up and walking away towards the kitchen, swaying slightly. Digging his head into the pantry, Cole tried to focus on what alcohol he would try to drown himself in tonight.

"Your pathetic...do you know that, you haven't even heard what I had to say yet" Harry's voice came from behind Cole, making him bristle slightly. Turning he faced Harry straight backed with a bit more fire.

"I won't turn evil" he said saying the mantra he repeated over and over in his head every day; Harry shaking his in disgust at him wondering if there was anything worth saving in former shell that was Cole Turner.

"Did I say anything about evil you twat learn to think before you speak" Harry replied shortly, raising Cole's blood pressure, making Cole's twitch as if he was going to conjure a fireball. All of a sudden Cole burst out laughing.

"You got some gut's I'll give you that" Cole said conjuring a fireball and facing Harry "let's see what they look like" he finished tossing the fireball directly at Harry who ducked and rolled. Harry snapped his wand out of his holster and threw up a quick protetogo, making the fireball bounce off and hit the wall leaving a scorch mark.

Cole was stupefied for a moment; he had never seen anything that used a shield from a stick with an incantation of ancient Latin for protection but he quickly jumped out of the way when Harry yelled incendio sending an almost exact replica at him. Both Harry and Cole powered up another fireball and send them flying at each other. The collision in mid-air created a burst of flames which quickly spread to the walls and igniting the apartment and sending both warriors into opposing ends of each other.

Cole recovered quickly enough getting up and blurring right behind his enemy who was slowly getting up, conjuring a sword and slashing down towards his head. Harry called upon his own sword, one that belonged to his ancestor and was passed down through the generations. The clash of steel created sparks quickly to the floor and giving them time to back from each other.

"You know all I wanted to do was talk" Harry grunted out as Cole made a slashing swipe, trying to rip open his torso.

"Talk, your all the same 'if's Cole's evil then he's not our problem, if we need his help then we sacrifice him'...that's all I've ever been to anybody FUCKIN DISPENSABLE" Cole spoke, yelling the last few words and making mad swipes at Harry, dark magic completely taking over feeding off his rage.

Harry didn't have a chance to even reply as Cole started swiping more crazily gaining more strength from his rage. Parry, Parry, block, duck Parry and the dance of two of the most powerful being in the magical world continued with the flames licking them now, having completely enveloped the penthouse.

An explosion knocked both fighter's off their feet and the sounds of fire engines could be heard in the background. Apparating quickly to Cole Harry put a knee in his chest and held the tip of the swords to his throat. The penthouse was completely blocked by flames and they were gathering around them.

"THIS IS HOW YOU WANT IT TO END?" Harry yelled, down at him, brining his face closer, "BURNT AND KILLED BY ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP YOU."

"Nobody can help me" Cole mumbled, starting to lose conscious from the pressure on his chest. Harry looked at him before shaking his head and getting up and backing away. The flames now evevelped them, but neither were injured, Harry casting a heat resistant charm and Cole invincibility both protecting them.

"I can change your destiny; give you back a life without evil and without having to rely on Phoebe Halliwell that is if you want it?" Harry questioned not even feeling the flames. Cole lied still on the ground looking up at him.

"Why me...you don't know what I've done...the people I've hurt...you couldn't even begin to understand" Cole mumbled looking away.

"I can understand...possibly more than you can begin to fathom" Harry replied making Cole's head swivel around and look at him. Cole looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, he could see the shadow's that only another man who had gone through could see...the demon's that still chased him even if they were long dead.

"Will you hear me out?" Harry questioned holding out his hand to Cole. He looked at it for several moments, weighing the pro's and con's against each other before realising that he had someone who wanted to help him. Cole reached out and grabbed his hand allowing Harry to pull him up off the floor.

The two of them stood still standing looking at each other before Harry started moving their hands up and down in a hand shake.

"Harry Black" Harry said finally giving his name to Cole.

"Cole Turner" Cole replied shortly before dropping their hands.

"Well Cole Turner what would you say to a cup of coffee and me and you have a talk?" Harry asked Cole. Slowly a smile turned on Cole's face, the first real one in a long time.

"Sure I could do that" Cole replied. Nodding his, Harry grabbed his shoulder and quickly and silently Apparating them out, the flame's consuming the penthouse. Meanwhile on a higher plane, one of the Ladies of Fate watched and smirked before looking over at the tapestry that held the former demon Cole Turner destiny.

Destiny had been changed.

**August 12****th**** 2003 1221- Black House San Francisco **

The Halliwell's had finished their coffee's and watched as Teddy got shy, mumbled something and took off to his room. That had been four hours ago, leaving the girls with nothing but time to kill. Leo had left shortly saying he needed to discuss something with the elder's before orbing out making sure Teddy was in his room before swirling away in bright lights.

The girl's had been watching TV and talking about their new neighbours, particulary Harry, before they realised there was a little shadow outside the doorway. Paige smirked to herself, knowing that Teddy was right outside the room.

"Teddy would you like to come in?" Paige asked looking in the direction of the shadow, which stepped out into the doorway, showing a seven year old boy making Phoebe coo and Piper start to teary eyed, them furiously wiping her eyes muttering "Damn hormones."

Teddy walked into the lounge room where they sat, scrambling up the seats and looking at the Charmed One's for a few moments.

"Your all very nice and very pretty" Teddy mumbled, blushing from having something so girly in his book and Phoebe cooed all over again.

"Doesn't your Uncle Harry bring a pretty girl home often?" Paige asked softly, making Phoebe grin softly knowing what she was doing, fishing for information about their handsome new neighbour.

"He used to...but they all used to get freaked out by me so he stopped bringing them back...he's been on his own for a while now he just focuses on me and his job" Teddy replied.

"What is his job?" Piper asked gently, not expecting the proud grin that appeared on Teddy's face.

"Uncle Harry is a Special Agent with the FBI, he stops the bad men from hurting people" Teddy bragged, not even noticing the shocked look on the girls faces. _Not good_ Paige thought to herself. After the run in with FBI witch hunter they had last summer they did not want to get on another FBI's agents radar.

"What kind of bad men?" Phoebe asked.

"Real bad men...they hurt a lot of people...one of them even hurt Uncle Harry" Teddy replied starting to get tears in his eyes as he remembered thinking he had lost his Uncle.

"What do you mean, they hurt Harry?" Paige asked sharply.

"Uncle Harry was trying to rescue a little girl but the bad men got him...he disappeared for a long time and I had to go stay with grandpa Aaron for a while" Teddy said, a tear sliding down his cheek. Paige got up and sat next to Teddy wrapping an arm around him looking at her sister and thinking the same thing. Who was the bad man and what had they done to Harry.

The girls looked at each other in horror. What could possibly have happened, they were used to dealing, and not with humans how any human could do that was inconceivable to any one of them. Teddy had calmed himself down, Paige rocking him gently in her arms.

"They hurt him bad, he nearly died and then I would of been left alone again...Uncle Harry is all I have" Teddy said watery his tears and the hiccups slightly distorting his speech. Paige continued to rock Teddy herself and this brought slightly shocked faces to her sisters.

Paige was never really known as the maternal sort; preferring to let Phoebe take of the innocents that were children, but with Teddy she was a natural, Piper even swore that when Teddy had locked up his eyes were the same colour as Paige's.

"Sweaty, what do you mean he's all you have?" Phoebe asked gently moving next to Paige on the couch and softly rubbing his back. Teddy roughly wiped his cheeks of the tears that were still showing. He didn't understand why he felt like could tell them anything but he knew he couldn't.

Since Teddy had been old enough to understand; Harry had explained who he was and why he couldn't tell anyone about magic, not unless Harry said it was ok first. Bad men wanted revenge against Harry and they had already gotten to his parents, but Teddy didn't understand what the real problem was, didn't understand how people could be so mean to each other.

"Bad men killed my parents...and Grandma died before I was old enough to remember...all I have is pictures...would-would you like to see some of my pictures?" Teddy asked timidly. The three sisters nodded their heads and Teddy hopped and walked up the stairs. He came back down the stair's with a photo album tucked under his arms.

He slowly stared to show them pictures of his parents, getting some looks because of the obvious age difference between his mother and father, his christening, his first birthday but after moving in Harry the pictures only included him and Harry, whilst all the pictures before had a large family of red heads in them with Harry hiding just out of sight, glancing at the brunette woman next to you youngest red headed male.

The sisters picked up in this immediately and wondered why he wasn't as involved in all the pictures.

All of a sudden the house phone ringing on the hook broke the silence that had enveloped the room. Teddy got up and swiftly picked up the phone with a quick hello, his face lighting up when he heard the other voice. After speaking softly for several seconds Teddy walked over and handed the phone to Piper who looked at Teddy curiously.

"_Hey, could you and your sisters watch Teddy for a couple of hours, I'm just finishing up work real quick" _Harry voice came in the headpiece.

"Let me check with my sisters real quick" Piper replied. After a few minutes of talking they agreed to watch Teddy till three o'clock. After hanging up the sister all considered the pictures that still lay on the table, all wondering the same thing. Who was their new neighbour?

**Downtown San Francisco- Starbucks- August 12****th**** 2003-1301 hrs **

After flipping his phone shut Harry picked up the coffee's and walked outside to where Cole was waiting at a table looking off into the distance. Placing his coffee down, he handed Cole his and started to poor milk and sugar into it and taking a sip, watching the people walk around them.

Both of them were silent, no word of had taken place since they had left Cole's apartment, just sitting there and watching the people walk around them. Cole was the one who broke the silence first.

"Why do you want to help me?" Cole asked softly, now looking at the people walking around them as Harry was. Harry considered him for several minutes before taking a breathe and letting it out slowly.

"A couple of reasons...first and foremost...you're a good man who has been dealt a bad hand at life" Hary replied, his answer causing Cole to snort.

"I'm not a good man...I'm the furthest thing from a good man" Cole replied in self pitty.

"You turned your back on everything you ever knew, for the love of a woman, switching allegiances so you can be with her...well that's at least the version of it you always told Phoebe Halliwell isn't it?" Harry questioned rhetorically, causing Cole's head to snap up at him sharply.

"I don't know what your talking about" Cole answered in defence of himself...he had never told Phoebe why he really wanted to help her and the sisters, beyond wanting to keep them safe.

"You were a demon who served the source for over a hundred...one of his best and I know he must of made you kill a lot of people...you probably did it with a grin on your face and a song in your heart" Harry continued on, ignoring the tightening of Cole's mouth and his clenching hands.

"Then suddenly...out of nowhere you fall in-love, your human half is able to take control and with it you gained your humanity back...all those emotions, love, hate, sadness, pain and...guilt" Harry finished softly. Cole's posture was ramrod, you could visibly see the stiffness he was holding himself, he was barely holding it together every he had never even told Phoebe.

Telling Phoebe had never been an option, Cole never doubted that she did love him at one point but he didn't want to see her eyes look at him as the same he used to look at himself; with disgust and contempt.

"What does this have to do with you?" Cole spat out, hating the Harry for bringing out the truths he had long since buried.

"I can help you...give me a chance" Harry asked in a soft voice. Cole looked up at him wondering why he wanted to help and Harry as if knowing what he was thinking sighed softly and began to talk.

"I know what you were thinking...when you were young, you knew it was wrong somewhere deep inside you, but man you had dark magic flowing through you, no-one to help you or to understand...all they wanted was you as their weapon" Harry replied softly, with some bitterness in his voice.

Cole looked at Harry now with new respect, you couldn't of guessed that the only way for you to understand what was happening was to have experienced it yourself.

"I've done horrible things, unforgivable things" Cole replied, his voice breaking on the last words.

"Yes you have" Harry replied.

"I sit...and I cannot think of day where I will ever have made up for the things that I've done" Cole whispered out brokenly. The reason why he loved Phoebe so much was even though she was wild and unpredictable was her love it was most purest emotion he had ever felt towards him.

After living for over a hundred years without it he couldn't think of a day where he wouldn't need it. Cole looked back over at Harry hopping beyond hope he had words to sooth his soul. There was a familial bond, another man had gone through what Cole had and was willing to help, the only person other than Phoebe to think he was worth anything as a human being.

He wasn't like the Halliwell's demanding his help then sending him away more broken than before, sacrificing a little bit more of himself each time and he wasn't like the demons. Torture and pain were all demons could deal with.

He was a man who was going to ask for his help but he wasn't going to destroy him to do it, he was going to heal him. Cole knew it and so did Harry, Harry's voice broke Cole out of his thoughts.

"You will never find the ability to forgive yourself...I haven't" Harry replied in a very emotional voice before continuing "but I have found a way to live with myself. You hurt others...many others you can' take that back but that does not mean your life has to end" Harry finished passionately.

"How do I go on?" Cole whispered. Harry raised his hand and indicated the family near them.

"Look around you Cole" Harry replied causing Cole's head to tilt in the direction he waved. It was a family of four, two young children and their parents all laughing at the young boy who had gotten milk up his nose.

"They don't know that there is a war going on...they live their life's in peaceful ignorance unaware of how close they actually coming to dying" Harry said, both Cole's Harry's focus on the family. 

"Don't fight for yourself, fight for others. Others who may be saved through your actions" Harry said, leaning back on his chair "that is the least you can do."

Cole pondered these thoughts. Could he do this, could he really fight for others, without any Halliwell's there to guide him. Looking at the family there, the young girl and father both cuddled up watching the mother attempt to wipe the foam from the boys lip their laughter soothing his soul.

Straightening with determination he looked back at Harry.

"Can you help me, make me be able to fight like you said?" Cole asked. Harry took his glasses off, his eyes were bright green and excited.

"Yes Cole I can" Harry replied. The people passed by unaware of the magnitude of the decision that was made, unaware of its importance to the world. Everyone was blissfully unaware that a man who was born and raised to be a killer had just made the decision he would fight and die for them. And neither Harry nor Cole was aware that an ancient prophecy was coming to pass and they were at the centre of it.

A/N: So what do you think? I wanted to go deeper into the psyche of Cole. I believed this is what would of happened has someone given him a chance. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I have decided on the Pairing's after many people have commented and reviewed the pairings are as follows. Paige/Harry and Phoebe/Cole but do not expect it to happen right away, As always I own nothing.

Chapter 3: A Purification of a Weary Soul and the Journey Begins for Two Lovers

**AD (Anti-Demon) Auror Office-Downtown San Francisco -August 12****th**** 2003-1331 hrs **

Cole had been standing in the office of what appeared to be a doctor in the heart of a building that had technology to do far more than any other place that monitored magical activity for what appeared to not only be San Francisco and the world.

He had been led here by Harry after his method of transportation (he still hadn't figured how the hell he had been able to do that but he would be willing to find out). He had had been told to hand over any jewellery and cell phones and told to undress to his boxers.

And so had been standing in the white office in his boxers showing off his well toned physique and waiting for something to happen. There were no markings in this office and only a creed stood on the office table.

The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. He had this term before but was unable to place, but he just couldn't place it. The door to the room opened and Harry re-entered with a man who looked between a cross of a doctor and a soldier.

"Cole this is Healer Greg Beeman, Healer Beeman Cole Turner" Harry introduced the two. Cole studied Healer Beeman. He had honey blonde hair, stood at over six foot, had numerous scars that Cole could see and he guessed there were even more he couldn't. Definitely not one you would want to be on the wrong side of.

"Cole Turner heard a lot about you" Beeman said as he studied the folder that had been lying at the foot of the bed "So you have an overload of dark magic in your system, need a standard purification spell to get rid of it?" Beeman murmured asking the last bit to Harry.

"Yeah Doc, just standard de-com from a deep undercover op with dark wizards" Harry murmured "Cole we'll go over what's about to happen, take a seat and ask questions whenever you need to ok?" Cole nodded his head and took a seat at the table. After he had situated himself he took a deep breath to steady his suddenly pounding heart.

"Ok Cole I'm going to explain what dark magic does to the body so you can understand what has been happening your whole life ok?" Doc Beeman asked. Cole nodded and signaled for the "Doc" to go on.

"Ok Cole bear with me" Beeman said, "Dark magic feeds off negative emotions, you already know this correct?" At Cole's nod he continued to elaborate.

"In demon's since they are born with it in their system, it's almost impossible to do, but the good thing is you have human DNA mixed in with your genetic structure but you have also always had a human soul" Beeman stated.

This shocked Cole, if he had always had a soul could he have fought more, done more, suddenly he heard the screams in his ears and the voice whispering at the back of his mind telling him to kill those that had brought this upon him.

"Cole I need you to take a few deep breaths alright?" Harry asked, gently rubbing Cole's back until he loosened up and was able to think clearly again.

"You good?" Harry questioned softly.

"I'm good, keep going Doc, you explaining about my soul?" Cole questioned, ignoring the voice and focusing on Harry.

"Ok Cole, now as you know everyone has free will?" Beeman asked. Cole snorted bitterly at him.

"I never had a choice, free will my as-"Cole started to say bitterly but was cut off by Harry.

"Cole listen and the Doc will explain" Harry said in scolding voice, making Cole like he was four years old and he his mother was screaming at him to get up. Those had not been good days, but that was not what reminded him of her, it was the parental nature, as if an older sibling had scolded him. Cole nodded his head at the Healer to continue.

"As I was saying" Beeman continued smiling at his patients interactions with the Director, they were already communicating outside of everybody else "Your soul was born with a lot of dark magic, now as you know humans have free will; the difference is that magic had to create an outlet, which in your case was the demon Bealthazor was created and attached itself to your soul" Beeman finished, stunning him.

Bealthazor was created when he had enough negative emotions. Cole thought back to the day and all of a sudden what happened all fell into place.

_A twelve year old Cole Turner stood on the other side of the ring facing his opponent. It had been seven years since his mother, the demon seductress Elizabeth had killed Cole's father and pried Cle from his arms. _

_Since that it had been constant torture. He had long since stopped crying himself to sleep, begging his father to come back after the beatings from his master's for showing of human emotions or "weaknesses" as they dubbed them. _

_He longed to feel the loving touch of another, but he had all but closed himself off from anything human. He had to do it in order to protect himself or else all the others would have killed him long ago. _

_His only companion had been an older demon named Drake. Drake had tried to protect him from the other demon's but when it had been found out that he had been corrupting the "experiment" as the other demon's had taken to calling him he had been exiled and threatened with death. _

_Now Cole stood on the eve of his thirteenth birthday, the year in which all upper-level demons would be expected to have mastered the transition from human to demon, but Cole had never even transformed and so Cole faced his opponent trying to hide his fear. _

_Raynor walked into view between the two combatants and turned to look over Cole, hoping the young boy would finally be able to transform, it would such a shame to have to destroy such a fine initiate but the Source had ordered him to kill the boy if he didn't achieve the transformation tonight. _

_The crowd instantly stilled as he turned and raised his hand in the air._

"_Tonight as you all know, it is the eve of Cole Turner's thirteenth spawn day" this made Cole cringe on the inside, as if he was some sought of bug to be squashed "and he has yet to transform, this will be his final fight, if he fails he will be killed" Raynor finished walking off the side and taking up his position. _

"_Begin" Raynor and the demon Cole was facing were suddenly released and the battle of Cole Turner's young life was upon him. The two opponents circled each other for several, like wolves each trying to determine each other's weaknesses. _

_The demon lunged first, a swift punch aimed at Cole's head, but Cole blocked it and kept circling, keeping on the ball's of his feet and his guard up. The demon came in again, swifter this time, throwing a punch at his chest then face followed by a kick aimed to sweep Cole of his feet. _

_Cole was able block the first punch and went to duck the second which put his ribs directly into the path of the kick. With a sharp crack Cole felt his ribs break, but he didn't falter his stance and didn't show any signs of pain while on the inside almost made him keel over. At least three of his ribs were cracked and the fight had only just begun. _

_**Release me boy and I shall win this fight **__whispered the dark voice Cole had heard every day of his life, only growing stronger with each of the passing days he spend in the Underworld. This voice could become his savior, but each other time he had given into it the power's could barely controlled and it took more and more to regain control of his body. _

_The demon's chuckled at his wince of pain when moved to block the next flurry of attack's , his injury slowing him down, causing him to become sluggish. _

_**They dare laugh at me, I WOULD DESTRO THEM RELEASE ME BOY NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW **__the voice whispered causing Cole to collapse to his knees in the dimly lit cavern, hugging his arm's to his body trying to hold the beast inside but he already knew he had failed. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Cole Turner roared as a gust of wind and magical energy started to crackle around him. Cole felt his bone's reshaping, himself growing taller, a fire burned along his spine travelling to every single pore of his body, changing his skin, faint pinkish gave way to vivid black and red's. _

_**Freedom…FREEDOM AT LAST I AM FREE **__was the last thing Cole Tuner heard in his mind before he disappeared losing control his physical body and the demon that always existed inside him bloomed into existence; in the place of the four foot nine inches thirteen old boy stood something that resembled the devil. _

_Muscles rippled under the red skin with black tattoo markings and at over seven feet all the demon cut an expressive and terrifying figure. Raynor stopped the match and calmly walked up to the nameless demon. _

"_Do you have a name?" Raynor asked raising a dignified eyebrow. The demon snarled, showing off razor sharp teeth before he looked at Raynor. _

"_Bealthazor, my name is Bealthazor" the demon snarled and Bealthazor felt the little boy his in his head to start to weep because he knew what would happen next and he feasted of his sadness, giving him more powers. _

"Cole…Cole you there?" Harry's voice broke Cole out of his darkest memory of his life, the day he gave into evil selling his soul to survive. Cole shook his head and looked up and noticed that Beeman and Harry were giving him concerned looks.

"Yeah I'm good" Cole croaked, that memory had always affected worse than any of the other's. It was the day he thought that Cole Turner had died and Bealthazor was born. He felt something salty touch the top of his lip and he raised his hand to wipe it away and was shocked to see he had a tear running down the side of his face, causing him to swiftly wipe it away.

The only person he had ever willingly let see him cry was Phoebe and she had turned her back on him and her love. The familial clench in hi heart starting to form so he hurried to speak as to take his mind of it. 

"So Bealthazor existed because the dark magic in my system, what he was my dark side?" Cole questioned skeptically. Harry raised an eyebrow at Cole challenging him.

"Cole demon's can't help the way they are, they're born into it" Harry raised his hand to stop Cole and walked over to the bed so he stood next to the seated Cole "Doesn't mean they're not evil, demon's need to be killed that's' the thing about this procedure we need your permission you have to want this, I'll let Doc explain in a minute, but think about it Cole, humans will do unspeakable acts, all human's, that includes Witches have a dark side, seeing as you were born with an abundance of dark magic it had the ability to take form."

This caused Cole to start to turn things over in his head. He had seen human's do some pretty brutal things to each other, in the name of money or god, even because they thought the other race was inferior, Cole quickly shook his head of these thoughts, now was not to get into a philosophical mood.

A sudden question formed in his mind and he was almost of the answer.

"What is it Cole?" Harry asked, seeing the slight change in his eyes. Cole took a deep breath and asked the question.

"If I do this, will this mean I will be open to possession, like I was with…?" Cole trailed off, not wanting to think the torture he had face at the Source's hands. Harry quickly shook his head.

"The potion used on you was different; the only way that Wiccan witches could strip a demon from a half-human was to erase magic from the subject, leaving a void if you will. This will allow you to keep your powers" Harry finished but he looked a little uncomfortable.

"I sense there is a but coming" Cole commented wryly, causing Harry to take a deep breath and let it out. This could be a deal breaker.

"Cole some of your powers could disappear. The power's you have came from demon's we're not sure what is going to happen, but we suspect that you could lose some or almost all of your power's and that is the best case scenario" Harry finished looking at Cole worriedly.

"Doc" Cole started, turning and looking at the Beeman "what's the worst case scenario?" Cole questioned.

"Your body could has spent so long without dark magic Cole, what we are essentially doing is purifying your magic purging it of all the darkness, with it your magic will jus that…magic. It will be up to you to decide what you do with it. But your body has had dark magic in it for so long, we're not sure what will happen when you only have pure magic inside your body…there's a real chance this could kill you" Beeman stated bluntly causing Harry to roll his eyes at him.

"Jeeze Doc don't sugar coat it for him" Harry quipped sarcastically causing the corners of Cole's mouth to turn up slightly. Cole thought this over for a few seconds before asking the last question he knew he would.

"So either live as a demon or take a chance and I could die as a human?" Cole asked softly looking at Beeman.

"Yes" Beeman answered softly causing Cole to take a deep breath and blow it out slowly.

"Do it" Cole answered gruffly. Beeman nodded his head and started to turn on several machines and hooking them up to the monitors.

"Lay down" Beeman instructed, gently placing a hand on his chest pushing Cole to lie vertically on his back. He hooked up several of the monitors to his chest and Cole's heart beat started to sound in the background. After Beeman toyed with the machines for several minute's he nodded his head at Harry to signify he was ready.

"Alright Cole the Doc's ready, is there anything you want me to do if this doesn't work out?" Harry questioned softy. Cole knew there was only one thing he needed him to do.

"You know who Phoebe Halliwell is?" Cole questioned softly. Harry nodded his head but didn't elaborate. He wasn't going to tell Cole they were his new neighbors.

"There's a letter in my safe it should of survived the fire, give it to her" Cole said softly. Harry nodded his head and patted Cole gently on the hand be backing away and letting the Doc in close. Beeman drew a wand and stepped forward slightly.

"Cole, whatever reason your doing this…focus on that, maybe it will help" Beeman whispered. Cole nodded his head and closed his thought's, nights of him in Phoebe filling his head, some of them making love and other's just wrapped up in each other, talking softly, the rest of the world disappearing for a short time.

"Do it" Cole ordered shortly. Beeman started waving his wand in patterns, speaking in ancient Latin, gently tapping Cole every now and then. That's when the fire started, it spread gently through his body, but it eventually grew in intensity, the heart monitor beeping wildly in the background.

The pain reached a whole new threshold, Cole felt nothing but pain the fire burned everywhere there was no escaping it, and he clenched his teeth stop himself crying out but eventually it grew too strong to contain.

"" Cole screamed out an animal like scream in absolute agony, seeing a dark cloud start to rise out and hover over the bed. Just before he blacked out he felt a calloused hand grip his tightly then everything went black and his last conscious thought was of Phoebe and him wrapped in each other's arms, her soft lips on his.

**Medical Room-Auror Office-ADd-1445 hrs August 12****th**** 2003-San Francisco **

Harry looked at Cole's form and sighed softly. He had been able to see the pain on his face and could see that he was in agony but he didn't raise a hand to stop it. Beeman was bustling around, several nurse taking various reading from the monitor's and the chart's.

Harry looked to the left and saw the charmed char that held all the dark magic they had pulled out of Cole. It would be going into the dangerous artifacts vault where it would never see the light of day, without his direct authorization.

Beeman finished writing up on the chart and walked over to Harry slowly holding the clipboard in his hand.

"So Doc, our boy going to make it?" Harry asked gruffly not in the mood to make small talk. Beeman sighed and nodded his head.

"Everything looks good director, he should make a full recovery, and his magic has been purified, all in all he should be fine" Beeman answered still looking worried. Harry picked up on this and asked a questioned.

"What's up Doc, what's with the face?" Harry asked. Beeman held out the chart that held Cole's magical readings. Harry read over his raise remained impassive but he didn't show the shock he felt on the inside. After he was done he handed the chart back to the doc, who was well aware of his new bosses ability to never show emotion.

There were rumors that Director Black wasn't able to show any emotion that it physically hurt him, other's who said that the demon who kidnapped him had drained all of the emotions he could feel. The director's question broke him out of his thoughts.

"I don't recognize that magical signature, and trust me I know the entire signature's of magical existence readings, what does that mean Doc?" Harry asked shortly.

"It means that Cole is a whole other creature, the only one of his kind" Beeman said rubbing the bridge of his nose gently "He's not a demon or a whitelighter, nor is he a Wiccan Witch or a wizard he's something else entirely" Beeman said, with a slight hint of awe in his voice.

The last time something like this had happened, the Elders had created the Wiccan witches over two thousand years ago. It didn't exactly happen every day. Harry checked his and found he had to be home in a little over half an hour.

"Call me the minute he wake's Doc" Harry said shaking the Doc's hand, then walking up to Cole and just standing next to him for several moments. Patting him gently on his shoulder he murmured a couple soft words to him.

"Rest easy Cole" Harry whispered before walking out of the ward and towards the elevator that would take him to his car.

**Black Manor-San Francisco-1501 hrs- August 12****th****-2003. **

Paige sat in the large sofa, watching a cartoon, gently rubbing the little boys back who was sleep snuggled into her side. Phoebe and Piper had left a little over half an hour ago, Elise had called Phoebe in apparently Elise had lost Phoebe's latest column and Piper needed to be at the Club for when the band was set up.

Phoebe had been quiet when the news's report of had come in about Cole Turner penthouse burning down had appeared on TV citing that the blaze had been intentional, but no-one was hurt but the owner of the penthouse was reportedly missing.

The roar of an engine from out front signified the return of Harry Black, the man whom she had only met earlier today, but was quickly filling with questions about. Who was he? What was his history? And the most important to Paige was how come she couldn't get the picture of his eyes out of her head.

The front door opening drew her attention; Paige gently laid Teddy down, wrapping the blanket that she knew to be brand new around him before straightening up and turning around, find that Harry Black was standing only a foot away from her.

"Don't do that" Paige hissed softly, holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry" Harry said not sounding the least apologetic with a crooked smile that made Paige's heart beat even faster.

"You think your funny don't you?" Paige questioned sarcastically causing Harry to chuckle and start to walk towards the kitchen Paige following behind him. Paige took a look at his back as he walked into the kitchen, noticing a vivid red scar on the back of his neck that she hadn't seen before.

Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and a coke for Paige handing it to her gently, brushing their finger's softly when he did, causing a jolt of electrify to shoot up her arm. She took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Harry sitting down across from her, taking a pull from his beer.

To distract herself from the handsome man across from her she took a drink from her bottle of Coke and looked down at it in her hands. They sat in silence for a few moments. Paige eventually broke it first.

"That's an interesting scar you have on your neck" Paige said softly looking Harry for any signs of distress, she noted the stiffening of his shoulders before he smiled but she could tell it was forced.

"Thanks, it's one of my favorite's" he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice but Paige just smiled gently at him.

"How did you get it?" she questioned softly. Harry drank the rest of his beer before hopping out of the stool and getting another and popping the cap leaning against the counter. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, he felt he could trust the woman in front of him, but that could just be from her natural aura of being a Charmed.

"A child killer gave it to me when I tried to arrest him" Harry replied with absolutely no emotion in his voice. The sentence caused Paige to sit there in shock. A child killer, this was absolutely new to her, demon's had never went after a child before at least to her knowledge before she remembered he was a FBI agent and not a witch.

Paige stood and walked next to him, Harry had turned around and was now taking a drink from his second beer. Paige placed her hand on his, hoping to offer some sort of comfort and Harry felt all the pain from the memories slowly start to drain out of him.

"How did it happen?" she asked softly, causing Harry to sigh softly.

"We didn't know he had an accomplice" Harry started after a deep breath, turning to face her loosely holding her hand "we thought it was just him, he blindsided me, kidnapped me…he did things to me thing you can't even begin to imagine" Harry croaked out, refusing to let tears fall.

Harry looked into and could only see compassion and understanding. He looked away again, he didn't want it or need it he told himself, but it had been so long since a woman had given him that look and his head was at war with his heart.

"For a while after it happened" Harry said after a few moments "I thought I deserved it…I've done of bad things in my life in the name of the greater good, I've hurt a lot of people and I can't take those back so don't look at me as if I'm some sort of innocent" Harry finished walking over the bin next to the sink and placing his empty beer bottle there.

Paige followed, seeing a man who was in pain and just wanted to try to help, her own heart constricting at the pain she felt coming of him in waves.

"No-one deserves to be hurt for trying to do the right thing" she said, placing her hand on his back and standing next to him. He looked at her for a few moments weighing whether he should continue to open up to her or not before finally making a decision.

"When I was twenty-one, I fell in-love with my friend from school, she was my best friend…her name was Hermione. I was in the Army by this point, running operations against terrorists, trying to keep the world safe" Harry said with a sigh not really lying. The Unspeakables were a branch of the Magical Armed Forces answering only to the ICW. 

"What happened? Between you and her?" Paige asked softly, already knowing that there wouldn't be a happy ending.

"Hermione couldn't deal with my job, but not only that, my other best friend fell in-love with her too" Harry whispered "She chose him, she wanted safety and security and with my job…It was just something I couldn't give to her" Harry finished.

"What happened then?" Paige asked softly. Harry went to open his mouth several times deciding whether to speak or not but he was saved from answering by the sight of his seven year old godson arriving, rubbing his eyes softly.

"Uncle Harry your back" Teddy exclaimed when he saw his Uncle standing there, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah buddy I'm all yours for the rest of the night" Harry murmured to him, bending over and having Teddy's arms around his neck. Paige saw that Harry had closed himself off now, focusing only on Teddy now.

"I think I should go, but I'm here if you ever need to talk" Paige said to Harry. Harry nodded his head at her.

"Thanks for babysitting him and for…listening" Harry said softly. Paige walked up to him and squeezed his hand.

"Anytime Harry" Paige whispered before hugging him. The feel of being held by Paige was a little overwhelming, it made him feel a sense of home but he quickly squashed those feelings. He softly returned the hug before she let go and hugging Teddy and walking out of the front door; Harry's eye's following her the whole way before turning to face Teddy.

"Hey buddy, what would you say to me and you getting pizza?" Harry asked in an overly excited voice. Teddy hugged him again before running off to get his shoes, leaving Harry to think about the beautiful Paige Matthews and why after only knowing her for a day he already trusted her.

"Uncle Harry you ready to go yet?" Teddy's young voice interrupted his train of thought. Looking down at Teddy Harry nodded his head before grabbing his keys and phone and walking out the front door following the excited seven year old.

Harry had only been here for a day, but he had already changed a man's destiny and started to begin to develop feelings for Paige Matthew's (though he tried to deny this) and he already knew things were only going to get more interesting.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chap. I gave some insight into what I think Cole's past was like and gave you the first ever Paige/Harry moment. Please as always R&R constructive critics' and any of your ideas for the plot are always welcome. These last three chapter's were just the introduction, what happens to Cole and Harry with the Charmed one's will change. I will loosely follow the show but some chapter's the charmed one's might not appear as Harry and possibly Cole have other battle's to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I was inspired and just couldn't stop writing so here's the next chapter. As always I own nothing.

Chapter 4: "Sam I am," Choices and First Time to P3.

**Black Manor-San Fransisco-0645 hrs-August 13****th**** 2003 **

Harry awoke to shrilling of his cell phone and he seriously debated whether he should destroy the annoying little thing. He rolled over realizing he was in a bedroom that wasn't as familiar with and that's when he remembered he had moved to San Francisco and rest of the yesterdays events came rushing back to him.

He rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes and snapping his phone open and brining it his ear.

"Yeah, Black?" Harry questioned softly into the phone. He began to get up and walk into his closet. He caught his reflection in the mirror on the closet wall. His body was almost completely covered in scars. Most were from his days as an Unspeakable, each scar he wore as a trophy to an evil he helped eliminate but one was one he would never forget.

It started at his chest, a vivid ugly red showing it was newly formed and healed, travelled up his sternum before twisting around the back of his neck, disappearing into his hairline where it disappeared. Shaking his head out of those memories he realized he hadn't hurt what the caller had said.

"What? Repeat what you just said" Harry ordered into the phone.

"_It's Beeman Sir, Cole came to for a couple of minutes, he seemed lucid but just fell back asleep, he should be up by midday" _ Harry heard the Doc's voice travel over the phone. Harry walked over to the window seat that overlooked the front and sat behind the curtains, watching as the neighborhood came to life in the early hours of the morning.

"Ok, I should be in about Nine alright, if he wakes up before hand give me a call" Harry replied but just before he hung up he questioned "Doc, he shown he have any of his powers?"

A chuckle was heard over the phone line and Harry had a suspicion he was going to either laugh at what Cole did or cringe at the amount he had already created for him on his first day of work.

"_Yeah if the energy ball he tossed at me this morning is any indication of it…but he lost his invincibility_" Beeman said into the phone.

"Was anyone injured? And what the hell do you mean invincibility?" Harry questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stem the forming headache, he hadn't even had a cup of coffee or a smoke, and he already had a fully plate.

"_It seems the amount of magic in system formed both a healing ability he still poses, but also a sort of second skin. With dark magic drained he could no longer sustain the force field, and no-one was injured, it seemed an automatic response" _Beeman said into the phone.

Harry could relate, living your life as in the Underworld was hazardous, trust was a commodity that was likely never given to anyone, life as an Unspeakable was no different, the few dark wizards who became aware enough and powerful enough often tried to bag one to prove their worth and they always tried to come after him.

It was one of the many reasons why he decided to have himself declared dead, the only four people in England at the time who had been aware he was still alive, three were dead and fourth was living with him. It was easier to let Harry Potter die and start anew as Harry Black.

"Alright Doc, I'll check in once I get into the office" Harry murmured snapping the phone shut and checking the time. It was just after seven and Teddy had to be his new school by eight thirty. Getting up he walked over to his closet and shrugged on his robe and started towards his kitchen needing a cup of coffee and a start on breakfast.

**Halliwell Manor-San Francisco-0735 August 13****th**** 2003 **

Paige Matthew's stood at the counter, sipping at her steaming and looking out across the side window hoping to catch a look at their new neighbor. She had tried to shake off the feelings she her heart had been sending to head and instead focused on what she had learned about Harry afternoon.

Harry seemed like a good man, but he also had darkness in him this much she knew. She knew he had been in the Army and she knew that he had seen fighting, judging from the way she saw him carrying himself yesterday.

Paige was broken out of her thoughts by her older sister Phoebe walking into the kitchen, heading towards the pot of coffee, suddenly realizing that Paige was standing at the window.

"Morning sweetie, you're up early" Phoebe said, grabbing a cup of coffee and coming to stand by her sister.

"Morning Pheebs, yeah I just had a lot on my mind last night and decided to get up early" Paige said trying to sound like she hadn't been up all morning. Phoebe gave her sister a searching, following where Paige was staring before starting to grin at Paige.

"Was this something six foot two, tall, dark and handsome not to mention have a sexy British accent" Phoebe said in a teasing voice to her younger sister. Paige blushed slightly and tried not to sound too guiltily.

"No…Maybe…Yes alright I was thinking about Harry" Paige said sighing. Phoebe got excited and leaned in closer and got a bright gleam in her eyes.

"Tell me everything you guys talked about, don't leave anything out" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Who talked about what?" Piper's voice sounded from the doorway, startling Paige and causing Phoebe to grin.

"Paige has a new crush on our neighbor" Phoebe said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not, we just talked that's all" Paige defended herself, not even realizing the grave she was digging and missing the look Piper and Phoebe shared. Piper came over and stood on the other side of Paige.

"Talked about what honey?" Piper questioned kindly, seeing a sparkle in her sisters eyes that she had never seen enter Paige's eye before. Paige sighed realizing she would have to tell her sister's what Harry had told her but would have to get a something from them first.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone…I mean it" Paige said in a stern voice. Both of their sister's nodded their head's eagerly wanting to get some gossip from their younger sister.

"Well he got home, and we went into the kitchen when I noticed a scar on his neck" Paige said causing the sisters eyebrow's to shoot up "I asked him about and he tried to make a joke about it but I could tell his heart wasn't really in it."

"Did he tell you how he got it, Teddy said he got hurt?" Phoebe asked gently, grabbing Paige's hand when she saw the tears start to gather in her sister's eyes. Paige nodded and tried to blink the tears.

"He said…he said he got it from a child killer" Paige whispered causing her sister eyes to widen in shock. Both of them were speechless were several minutes before Piper got over it first.

"A…A child killer?" Piper asked in a stunned voice. She had known some demon's to go after children, but Harry was apparently an FBI Agent, something she would be having Darryl check out later. Phoebe still hadn't recovered yet.

"Yeah" Paige whispered nodding her head and walking into the living and taking a seat at one of the couches "He said when they tried to arrest him, he didn't know they had an accomplice…Harry was kidnapped, I didn't get much else out of him about it, but I did find out something else."

"Go on honey" Phoebe said wrapping an arm around Paige in support. Paige smiled thanks at her sister for her support.

"Apparently he was in the Army when he was younger, I got the feeling he was in some dangerous place he had the look about him" Paige murmured. Both her sister's looked each other in confusion each thinking the same thing. _What look? _

"Sweetie what look are you talking about?" Piper asked from where she had seated herself across from them. Paige took a deep breath and let it out, looking up and meeting Piper's eyes.

"The look Leo get's whenever one of ask about what the war was like" Paige murmured. They were all familiar with that, all knowing not to bring it up for Leo; he would get a faraway look in his eyes and not talk for several hours becoming extremely distant as if he wasn't even there.

"Oh" Piper murmured well versed in her husband's moods.

"That's not all" Paige murmured causing both of her sister's to look at her "He's been in love…when he was younger, and apparently she couldn't deal with his career, she chose someone else over him" Paige murmured. The sister's sat in silence for several minutes before they heard a door being banged open from next door.

They all stood up to get a glimpse of their neighbors, all looking as Harry dressed in all black again, led sleepy looking Teddy down the stairs towards the car, sunglasses covering his eyes and all thinking the same thing. Who was their mysterious neighbor?

A sudden jingling in Paige's ears cut her staring and she sighed softly causing her sister's to look at her.

"The Elder's are calling" she murmured, watching as Harry and Teddy hopped in the car and drove away, before she disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

**San Francisco Private School-0825 hrs August 13****th**** 2003. **

Harry killed the power the power to the engine and looked over at the little boy sitting next to him his heart swelling with love for him. Teddy was the only person Harry completely let his guard down around, he knew that though Teddy was young he was far more mature for his age; he had already been skipped ahead several years, being in class with nine year olds and not those of his age.

Harry hopped out of the car and walked around the car, becoming slightly worried about Teddy he had barely spoken a word on the car ride over and he knew something was bothering the young man. Harry opened the door and knelt down next to Teddy putting his hand on Teddy's shoulder and shaking him gently.

"You alright Teddy?" Harry whispered softly. Teddy looked and had tears in his eyes, before he reached out hugging Harry, slightly ruffling the uniform he had to wear to school, all dark navy blue pants and coat, with a light blue shirt and tie that matched the his jacket.

Harry felt the tears on his neck and gently started to rub his back, hugging the young boy to him gently. Harry was now more than a little worried.

"You'll be here to get me right…you won't let the bad man get you again will you" Teddy croaked into his neck causing Harry's heart to clench painfully. After Harry had been brought to hospital Teddy had become extremely clingy, causing Harry to let him have time off the school to stay close.

His near death exprience had affected Teddy as much almost more than it did Harry. Harry had woken more than once to Teddy screaming his name his sleep. Teddy usually cried himself to sleep, the whole time Harry sat there with tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

He still didn't know what he had done to deserve to get such a loving little boy whom he though as his own, which caused Harry to feel guilty for people's he had replaced in Teddy's life. Pulling out of the hug he looked into Teddy's eyes and smiled.

"I promise I will be here to pick you up from school, and you know why?" Harry asked. Teddy shook his head, causing several more tears to fall from his eyes. Harry gently wiped them away and looked at Teddy.

"Because with my new job, I don't go near bad people anymore, I just sit behind a desk and write reports like you do in school" Harry murmured causing Teddy to smile before it suddenly vanished.

"But you loved helping people Dad…why did you give that up for me…people need you Dad" Teddy murmured with sadness in his voice, showing wisdom beyond his simple seven years. Harry smiled reassuringly at Teddy before he wrapped him in a hug.

"I know kiddo, but I've helped enough people, I'll still be helping people just not as direct and you know why I took this job?" Harry questioned softly. Teddy shook his head and waited for Harry to continue.

"Because, the world might need me every now and then…but my son need's me more" Harry whispered in Teddy's ear. Teddy's tears started anew aware that of what the man he came to think of a father had done for him, the sacrifice he was making.

Teddy disentangled himself from Harry and beamed up at him before reaching into the back and getting his school bag, which was also navy blue and hopped out of the car and stood in front of Harry.

Harry hugged him again and bent down to look up into his eyes.

"Now remember Teddy, these people aren't magical, you can't tell them anything and remember you can't use your powers in front of them ok?" Harry whispered to Teddy who rolled his eyes and looked the back up.

"I know dad alright, Jeeze take a chill pill" Teddy whined causing Harry to chuckle and mess up Teddy's hair ignoring Teddy's protests. Teddy hugged him again tight for several moments before he let him go.

"I love you dad" Teddy said, his voice full of warmth and love causing Harry's throat to constrict painfully. Harry was very glad he was wearing glasses so no-one could see the tears that formed in his eyes from the simple statement that came from a smiling seven year old boy, that went right past the wall's of his heart and filled it with warmth.

"Love you too kid, now get out of here you little rascal" Harry said, a shooing motion as Teddy walked up to the teacher who was waiting for him to show him to his classes. Harry walked around the car and sat down in the driver's side and watched as Teddy walked into school, waving before he walked into up the school.

Harry's eye flashed gold scanning the surrounding area, seeing the two agents who he assigned to watch over Teddy; whilst Harry trusted Teddy he knew that he had made a lot of enemies. After scanning the parking and coming up with nothing he nodded his head at the two invisible guards who got slightly shocked on their faces.

Harry started the car and pulled out onto the road, towards work. Whilst Harry didn't have the same passion he had for the job he had when he started over fourteen years ago, Harry knew there was reason for why he still the job.

Stopping at a traffic light Harry pulled a cigarette and lit it with his Zippo he lit it up and took a drag, allowing it to fill his lungs. Although it didn't kill him due to his magic keeping him perfectly healthy it helped him to do something when his mind had too much on its mind.

A mother walked out across the sidewalk, pushing a pram softly reminded Harry of why he did still do the job. The people weren't aware that there things that went bump in the night, the world needed people who would bump right back at them.

Harry pulled out and headed to work, aware that people had probably been killed during the night by some evil thing out to make a name for themselves and Harry remembered the soft smile Teddy had given him and his heartfelt _I love you_ filling his heart with joy.

As Harry donned his Unspeakable mask pulled down over his face and pulled into his office's parking lot he pulled his gun and rounded a chamber in his gun before tucking it into his shoulder holster, making sure he had both his wands tucked into the thigh holsters he had strapped to his legs he grabbed his briefcase and stepped, preparing him for news he knew he was about to get from Miller as he stepped up to him.

Harry remembered the three innocent words spoken by a child with so much love to give during the whole time Miller spoke.

**Medical Ward-AD Office-Auror Headquarters-1245 hrs 13****th**** August 2003 **

The first conscious thought Cole Turner was pain. It was everywhere, there was nowhere that wasn't affected, it hands, its head, his spine everywhere. His second was that he felt lighter than he had ever felt in his life, like a burden had been released from his shoulders.

Cole cracked and immediately let out a groan, feeling like someone was pouring acid into his eye balls. A shuffling of paper and the creaking of a chair made him open his eyes and prepare a small fireball. Harry Black came sharply into focus, stand before a chair with a folder under his arm.

"Your awake" Harry stated simply not elaborating on anything more. Cole attempted to sit up but found his body protested every single movement.

"Looks like I'm still breathing, I take it the ritual worked then?" Cole questioned Harry, who nodded in head at Cole.

"Yeah it worked…but there some side effects we didn't see" Harry stated before he rushed to finish seeing the stricken look on his face "They're not bad, just really unexpected." Cole shifted so he could look Harry in the eyes ignoring the Harry's hand trying to force him down.

"What kind of side-effects?" Cole questioned sharply. Harry pulled a syringe out of his pocket, seeing the look on Cole's face that he was giving him he explained.

"This is a combination of several potions, Pain Reliever, Muscle Relaxant and Pepper-Up potion, we use it on Agents who have been struck down by the cruscatious curse" Harry explained, but Cole had a look of confusions on his face so he continued "It'll take the pain away and get you up and out of here so I can explain more."

Cole studied him before realizing if Harry had wanted to kill him he would have done it before now. Harry swiftly injected the contents of it into a vein in his arm and that's when Cole realized the voice he had been hearing all his life was longer there.

"Hey the voice is gone" Cole uttered in shock which caused Harry to smirk at him as he put remants of the syringe into the trash. Harry smiled at Cole sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Like I said your dark magic has been drained, you will longer have that voice in your head, your soul for the first time in your life is completely your own" Harry told Cole kindly who's face looked just about ready to split from the grin he was sporting from ear to ear which caused Harry to chuckle.

"I feel great, damn what did you say was in that thing?" Cole exclaimed, jumping out of bed and walking around the room, which caused Harry to burst in massive guffaws of laughter which confused the hell of Cole but who couldn't help but smile at him.

"What?" Cole questioned innocently. Harry was still laughing and just pointed down, which caused Cole's head to swivel down. He was in a hospital gown and when he turned around he noticed the back was undone and you could see his ass poking through.

"Hey it ain't that funny" Cole defended, which just made Harry laugh which also set Cole into laughter at the absurdly of the moment. After they both stopped laughing Cole waved his hand down his body, causing the gown to transform into a dark black suit and tie, making him look very much like a man in black.

"Seems you have several of your powers, come on we got things to talk about" Harry spoke, still snorting every now and then. Cole nodded his head and started to follow Harry out of the room and down the corridor.

When they walked into a large Cole had seen before his eyes widened. It was twice as big as it had been before, the map of San Francisco on one screen and a map of the world on the other, with bright flashing lights blinking in and out of existence every few moments. T

here were at least fifty people all typing at computer's, some with headsets one talking to them and writing on the computer, the area had least was half empty meaning that there was at least one hundred people who worked here. On the wall under the map there was a list that contained a lot of demons he knew and some humans he didn't.

"Welcome to the newly opened Anti-Demon department, part of the Special Auror command, Department of Magical Law Enforcement or just the AD, this bullpen" Harry explained patiently waiting for Cole to snap out of his shock.

"The what?" Cole was able to sputter out. Harry just shook his head and indicated for Cole to follow him up a set of stairs, men and women around stopping to salute Harry which he smartly returned.

Once they were seated in his Harry's office, Harry sitting at the sofa in the corner pouring a drink into a glass and handing it to Cole who swallowed it down in one gulp. Harry smirked as Cole start to cough dramatically he himself had the same reaction to fire whiskey, it was much more potent than it's mundane counter-part.

"What is this place, who are you people?" Cole croaked, still not recovered from his coughing fit. Harry smiled and took a sip from his own glass. He looked at Cole for a few moments before he set the drink down.

"Are you aware of the legends of the original spell-casters?" Harry questioned Cole who shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, people who could accomplish almost anything with magic, who's power's were renowned but that's all just a myth" Cole stated in denial. Harry just shook his head.

"Cole you just passed about fifty of them on your way up here" Harry said, which caused Cole's to bug out of his head. The Source himself had never found any proof of mysterious spell-casters myths, and he had sent many in search of them.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are a spell-caster?" Cole uttered in shock. Harry just nodded his head at him "I think I'm going to need another drink" Cole muttered which made Harry smile softly.

"It's called fire whiskey, much stronger than its mundane counterpart" Harry told Cole.

"Mundane?" Cole questioned, his mind swimming with questions. Harry shook his head at Cole.

"It means non-magical, normal" Harry explained.

"So what do you people do? How have you been able to hide from the Source or the Elder's all this time?" Cole questioned Harry.

"Most of the other spell-caster's or witches and wizards as we call ourselves live fairly normal life's just with added gifts on top of them, there's schools, a government, hospital's….and prison's" Harry said hesitating on the last part.

"You have criminals?" Cole questioned starting to get a picture of the world Harry was in…and one he had a hunch he was about to get involved in.

"It is called free will Cole, every being has ability to decide their own fate" Harry told Cole, looking him the eye "This brings us to an offer we have for you." Cole looked at Harry, trying to get a read on him.

"What kind of offer?" Cole questioned suspiciously conscious of the last offer he had been made and how it had cost him.

"A job offer, our department in the magical law enforcement deals with demon's. The higher have detected a shift in power, there's chaos in the Underworld since the Source was vanquished, demons have been appearing all over the globe. We've been fighting them but we could use all the help we could get" Harry stated to Cole.

"You want me…to fight demons…for you?" Cole questioned in disbelief. Harry nodded his head and walked over to his desk and fished out a folder, laying it down on the table in front of where Cole sat.

"Your good Cole, you have a vast array of power's, you can even learn to use our way's" Harry said only to be cut off by Cole.

"What? I can learn the way of the spell-caster's?" Cole uttered in disbelief. Harry nodded his head at Cole.

"Yes that was the unexpected side affect, it seems that whilst you have lost some of the power's that need dark magic, you also have a magical core that goes with the ability to cast out spell's…to be perfectly honest the Doc is baffled by that" Harry told Cole.

"I'm a wizard did you say?" Cole snorted out. Harry shook his head at Cole.

"No you're not…we're not exactly sure what you are" Harry muttered looking away from Cole, who was very close to having a heart attack…if that were possible.

"You…you don't know what I am?"Cole asked softly. Harry shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry Cole, you have both the capacity to do wizardry magic and some of your old power's left but you're the only one of your kind" Harry whispered, causing Cole to stand up and walk to window and stare out through the glass and study the map.

"I'm a freak" Cole uttered leaning his head against the glass. Harry got and walked over, leaning his shoulder on the glass so he could face Cole.

"Yeah you're a freak" Harry stated causing Cole to snort and look at him.

"You're not very good at pep talks are you?" Cole said dryly which caused Harry to smile.

"Would you have preferred me to lie?" Harry questioned sarcastically, which caused Cole to smile. Cole took a deep breath and faced Harry mimicked his pose against the glass. Cole looked over at file on the table before he looked back at Harry.

"So if I do this how will it work?" Cole asked Harry.

"If you do this, you will become an Agent with us, you will have fully power's to arrest, interrogate and kill demons, form investigations, arrest wizards…but there is a small catch" Harry said the last part hesitantly.

"What kind of catch?" Cole questioned. Harry met his eyes steadily for several minutes before he started to explain.

"It usually takes over ten years of formal training to get to become an Auror…we would have to form an apprentice bond, this means all the information will essentially be downloaded into your head, it seems like its cheating but it's the only way…it just hasn't been done in several hundred years" Harry stated matter of fact causing Cole to glance at him sharply.

"What do you mean, download all the information from your head linking minds…and what do you mean why hasn't it been done in several hundred years" Cole asked sharply causing Harry to sigh.

"Exactly what it is, a link you see everything I know, it will allow us to communicate until you effectively apply Occulemency, the reason it hasn't been done in a while is because it requires immersive power…which we can do" Harry stated and turned around from Cole and sat behind his desk.

Cole walked over to the table and quickly scanned the document, it was just a contract of four years to serve the Auror to best of his ability and guideline, and he read in about two minutes. He came to signature page and looked up at Harry.

"You're paying a lot of money, giving me everything I want, what do you get it out it?" Cole questioned suspiciously. Harry shook his head at Cole.

"Another person to fight against the forces of evil that come from hell" Harry stated leaning back in his chair.

"If I don't sign it?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Then you go free" Harry stated.

"Just like that…no strings?' Cole questioned in disbelief. No offer was this good, no-one was this nice to him…not in Cole's experience. Harry shook his head at Cole suspicions.

"You can walk out but this offer only comes once…there are others who are willing to do this so make your choice…but make it carefully" Harry replied.

Cole looked at Harry and Harry stared right back. A respect had been formed in the fight, both had seen the horrors of the world the true evil and even both done great evil but was it enough. Was it enough for Cole to trust his future to?

Cole looked down at the page, his entire future hanging in the balance, he could walk away from this and never look back, but then he realized…back to what, Phoebe hated him, blamed him for something that wasn't even his fault and the only other thing he was good at was fighting it was the only thing he knew how to do.

He made a snap decision and signed the piece paper before flinging it down on the desk and meeting Harry's eye's steadily. His fate had been sealed and now his life was in Harry's hands. Harry got up and waved his hand making the folder disappear and holding his hand out for Cole to shake who took it in a tight grip.

After dropping his hand Harry smacked Cole on shoulder, walking towards the exit of the office holding the door open.

"We got work to do" Harry told Cole as he walked out the door causing Cole to chuckle.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Cole questioned as they walked down the stairs. Harry shook his head at Cole.

"You can rest when you're dead, there are things that need doing" Harry stated, walking by Cole's side through the bullpen garnering looks of awe on people's faces. The former Source of All Evil had just decided to fight for the side of good. Things were about to get very interesting.

**Black Manor San Francisco -1730 hrs August 13****th**** 2003. **

Harry stood on the sidewalk outside his house smoking a cigarette replaying the day's events. Overnight worldwide over twenty three people were killed and the number climbed higher every night.

The AD department was flat out looking for new recruits, but they were short and needed people who were well trained, whilst killing demons were easy for some Wiccan witches you needed to overpower in both magical and hand-to-hand combat for wizards and not a lot of people were willing to do it.

Cole, Harry thought to himself would be an excellent recruit, smart, well trained and deadly he knew where all the demon's hung out and would be a valuable asset once he came out of the coma. Having ten years of knowledge dumped into one's head wasn't exactly a nice feeling but once it assimilated he would be even more formidable.

There was a piece of Harry that was screaming out in protest, the man was dangerous there was no doubt about that but he also wanted to make up for what he had done in the past. Harry knew what it was like to want to earn forgiveness and realizing the ones you wanted it from were long dead.

The Second War had taken its toll on its soldiers but none more than Harry Potter. After fighting on the front lines for more than two years, following his orders from Director Croaker Harry had been ordered to go undercover in Voldemort's Deatheaters to get the locations of the Horcruxes wasn't an easy thing to do but he had been a good soldier.

With every kill of an innocent person Harry told himself he was savings millions, that one life was worth the sacrifice, that one life became ten, then fifty, then sixty…Harry stopped counting after a while.

In some ways Harry wished he had never returned from the Second War. Life had been difficult , he was no longer the same man…he was harder and colder living in a world where allies were only temporary and anyone could stab you in the back to prove their worth to Voldemort.

Harry remembered how happy Teddy had been when he been there to pick him up from the school and wondered when he was older would he still see him the same way; would he see his Uncle Harry the hero of the Second War or Henry Black, the most trusted assassin for Lord Voldemort.

All he ever wanted, Harry thought to himself as he took another drag from his cigarette, was to make a world where he was children could grow up safe, but after the war and Hermione's choice he had come to realize that monster's like Harry didn't deserve happy endings.

"Hi" a soft warm voice spoke from behind Harry, making his whirl around and reach for his Sig in his holster before he realized it was Paige and Phoebe, the former was the one who said the greeting. Forcing a smile on his face Harry dropped his hand faced them fully, noting Paige looked extremely sad.

"Hey ladies, nice night we're having" Harry said cheerfully, focusing on Paige and Phoebe, who both rolled their eyes at him and stepped next to him waving the smoke out of their faces.

"You know those things will kill you right?" Phoebe scolding, Paige nodding her head in agreement, her slight curls bouncing up and down causing Harry to chuckle at them.

"You know the old saying either a bullet or smoke's will get you in the end" Harry replied bitterly, taking another drag of his cigarette. Paige and Phoebe both shared a behind his back, Paige walking up to stand next to him.

"Hey you ok?" she asked gently, placing her hand in his and squeezing softly, causing Harry to flinch. He been too tired yesterday to care that Paige had touched him but his overworking mind suddenly flashed back to the demon that had cut him open and laughed whilst he screamed in pain.

Paige, thinking she had done something wrong quickly withdraw her hand and tried to hide her hurt, causing Phoebe to glance at her in sympathy. Harry quickly tightened his grip on her hand enjoying her smooth unblemished skin in his scared, calloused hand.

"Sorry" Harry muttered looking at the sister glancing away for a moment "I suppose Paige told you about my run in a couple months back." Paige shared a panicked look with her sister trying to figure out how he knew which caused Harry to chuckle at their faces.

"Family has no secrets, everyone tells each other everything" Harry explained, causing both the girls to look relieved before Phoebe responded.

"Speaking from experience, you got any annoying brother's or sisters?" Phoebe asked. Harry shook his head at her.

"My parents died when I was young…my Aunt and Uncle put up me with me for fifteen years, would have been better off in a foster home, I never knew my parents" Harry muttered, looking away from the sister's look of sadness.

Phoebe suddenly figured out several things.

Harry been telling the truth about being tortured, all the signs were there.

He had no family or had never even known what one was.

And she had a feeling that the bitterness with which he talked about his Uncle could point out abuse.

Phoebe sighed really hating having that psychologically degree right about now, whilst Paige looked at Harry in a new light. He was an orphan like her, both had been forced to leave their parents against their parents wishes; albeit for different reasons, but Paige finally had a chance with her father.

"I didn't find out I had sister's till's two years ago…I don't know how I survived without them for so long" Paige muttered smiling at Phoebe who smiled back which caused Harry to feel like an outsider. It wasn't something he was unfamiliar with; he had always been someone looking from the outside in.

"So what are you two up to anyway?" Harry asked. Paige looked at her sister before looking at Harry after she nodded her head at her.

"We were heading to P3" Paige replied which caused a look of confusion on his face.

"P3 what's that?" Harry asked. Phoebe chuckled before answering.

"It's a club that Piper owns, Paige here had a rough day and wanted to let her hair down…I was going to keep her company" Phoebe replied looking at Paige who was smiling back, knowing her sister had a plan for Paige to spend with the new neighbor.

"I wish I could come, I could really use a drink…but having kids making having a social life almost non-existent" Harry replied without any bitterness only fondness for the young boy they both knew to be in the house.

Phoebe quickly jumped on her chance.

"Well it's a Friday night, I'm too tired to really be any fun for Paige, why don't you and her go?" Phoebe suggested to Harry. Harry though about it for a few moments before looking at Paige.

"You wouldn't mind me replacing your sister would you?" Harry asked Paige who smiled warmly back at him.

"No you would be way more fun than Phoebe anyway…and much more enjoyable company" Paige said seductively causing Harry's crooked grin to appear on his face.

"Give me the address and I'll meet you there in an hour" Harry replied to Paige.

**P3 San Francisco-2045 hrs August 13****th**** 2003. **

Paige Matthews spotted Harry walking down the stairs in the crowded club in his signature black color only this time a very fine casual dress clothes, showing he had muscle in all the right places.

Harry spotted Paige before walking over to where she sat at the bar, drinking her cocktail and took a stool next to her.

"Hey sorry I'm late, just had to go over a few things with Phoebe" Harry said to Paige before he turned to the bartender "Beer thanks." The bartender nodded his head realizing this was a friend of one of her bosses sisters and he should take care of him.

Harry took a sip of beer before he turned to look at Paige who had an amused look on her face.

"What?" Harry asked sharply. Paige chuckled briefly before she got up the guts to ask him something.

"Been a while since you went out isn't it?" Paige asked gently. Harry looked at her for a moment before laughed softly.

"Yeah it's been a while" Harry replied causing Paige to smile his next sentence causing it to widen "You look great you know." And in Harry's mind she did. A cut off red top and short skirt she was the envy of all the girls and the lust of a lot of the guys.

"Thanks so do you" Paige said through the light blush on her cheek's; no one had said it witch such warmth since she was in high school.

"So what was so bad about your day?" Harry asked as Paige got up and started towards the reserved section of the club where her sisters sat with a view of the whole room.

"My dad turned up" Paige replied. Harry looked at her for a few minutes before replying.

"You know I'm a good listening, I could probably understand a bit" Harry said causing Paige to look at him. Something in his eye's showed hardness she had seen somewhere else but couldn't remember where, but they also had warmth in them.

"You know that works both ways you know…so you tell me about your troubles and your life and I'll tell you about mine" Paige replied smiling at him. Harry put his arm behind the sofa and Paige causing her smile to grow.

"Ok I was born in England on July thirty-first nineteen…." Harry started a conversation that would last well into the early morning hours, the night filled with laughter, tears and dancing, both learning all about one another life's neither even realizing the time until it was final call where they were softly dancing to the last song.

Both of them new deep down what was happening but both were trying their hardest to deny it but both kept their largest secrets to themselves neither prepared to divulge on their first magical night together.

Whilst meanwhile across town in the AD medical ward Cole was learning everything he could about this new magical world that had been opened up to him in his mind and seeing the life of Harry Potter-Black through his eyes.

No-one would ever been the same after tonight.

A/N: So what do you think? I added the father/son moment to show more of the dynamic between Harry and Teddy, and Cole become's an Auror but what does it mean that he has a magical core? Also I put in the Paige/Harry night to get things moving. They learn a lot about each other but not much about what has happened in the last few years they both keeping secret who they are for different reason.

_Next time Cole gets his first Case the demon Jeric is on the loose and its up to Cole to stop him, Harry and Paige grow closer, a bonding night between the Halliwell's and the Black's over popcorn and a movie and Cole says heartfelt goodbye. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is chapter 5, as always I own nothing. Please r&r.

Chapter 5:** "Y Tu Mummy Tambien**" Cole Turner's First Case, Movie Night and Goodbyes.

**Medical Ward AD Auror Office Command San Francisco-Saturday 0945 hrs August 14****th**** 2003. **

Cole Turner slowly opened his eyes and realized he was waking up in the same place as he was last time yesterday. He slowly sat up, the muscles in his back aching from the magical depletion of his core and that would take fifteen minutes for him to back at full strength.

Cole Turner had more knowledge of the magical world than he had ever, understanding both side's, he even had several PhD in the mundane world that wasn't what shocked him the most. He saw battles of places he never knew and saw the begging faces and felt the self loathing and hatred that Harry felt the whole time he was doing it.

"You're up" a voice sounded to Cole's head swivel to the right. He didn't recognize the man standing there, only getting the memories of the last several years nothing recent enough for the last, but he snapped to attention without even realizing it causing the other man to chuckle.

"Name's Jacob Miller Deputy Director of this department and 2IC which means-" the man, Miller said before Cole cut him off.

"2IC mean second-in-command and denotes the senior most office when the CO is out…that is going to get really annoying after a while" Cole stated causing Miller to chuckle. Miller himself wasn't what he was expecting, Harry was pretty young only being twenty nine but Miller looked to be around forty.

He had graying brown hair cut in a crew cut, he stood at a short five foot nine inches but he knew how to handle himself by the way he carried himself, with muscles under his clothes. He matched the picture Cole had built of the most of the field agents: Well trained and deadly.

"Seam's the assimilation is complete, Harry gave me a wand for you try out and I'm supposed evaluate your fitness and skills make sure your fit for duty" Miller stated, handing over a small case which Cole placed on the table next to him.

Opening it carefully, Cole recognized it from the memories that he saw last night. This wand had done a lot of both good and evil and Cole understands its significance and had to admit, Black had a sense of humor.

Picking it up, a burst of wind suddenly swept around Cole who was thankfully in sleep pants and not a gown. Warm feelings travelling up his chest and across his body making him have the feeling of completeness. Miller smiled at Cole's shocked face.

"Damn. Sometimes I wonder if that kid can see the future" Miller stated to Cole's shocked face. Cole knew from Harry's memories that he wasn't always known as Harry Black and how people didn't see the similarities was blinding but he guessed it just wasn't the face and hair but the Aura as well.

Harry Potter's was one of warmth and love and Cole knew he only let it out around people he cared about whilst Harry Black one was cold and unfeeling, practically a robot.

He couldn't understand why Harry would allow him the understand him so well, it left him wide to attack from Cole and he realized that Harry had taken a great chance on him and there was no way he was ever going to betray that.

"First test, come find me" Miller stated before he popped out of the room. Waving his hand Cole conjured a holster and changed his clothes to those of fitting exercise before he closed his and concentrated on the path that Miller's Apparation would of have left before he suddenly turned and disappeared from the room.

Cole felt as though he was being squeezed through a straw before he reappeared, out of breath and feeling sick to his stomach to the clapping of Miller who was standing there clapping and laughing.

"Damn you're a natural, that's Apparation but I guess you already knew that…by the way you still got all your body parts?" Miller asked, causing Cole to pat himself down and looking at his hands and feeling his crotch which caused Miller to laugh.

"I still got everything, where are we?" Cole asked looking around. The place was wide open, currently blank cream color. It was about one hundred meter's by one hundred meters.

"This is the training room; it's based on the room of requirement at Hogwarts you think it and this room creates whatever we want it to" Miller replied, closing his eyes and causing a table to appear on in the room with a goblet on it.

"First test, make this goblet float using the levitation charm" Miller said, causing Cole to pull his wand from the wand holster and point at the goblet on it.

"_Wingardium Leviso" _Cole incanted flicking and swishing his wand, causing the goblet to rise and several meter's above the floor. Miller nodded his head at it, a perfect spell.

"Next I want you to…."Miller spoke and it went on and on, moving from charms, to transfiguration, to DADA, Arithamincy, Runes, Wards before moving along to procedures and laws of the Wizarding World, then to combat with Mundane weapons and hand-to-hand combat, Cole covered everything he could possibly think of and everything Harry knew which was quite a lot for one so young.

**Black Manor San Francisco-Saturday 14****th**** August 1047 hrs. **

Harry awoke to the sounds of laughter and the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan. He shot up and when he realized it was Teddy's laughter, he jumped out of bed throwing on his dressing gown and raced out of his room and down the stair the towards the kitchen.

"Teddy what did I tell you you're not allowed to co…." Harry said trailing off when he realized the Halliwell sisters and Leo were in the kitchen, Phoebe in the middle of a bay face, Leo sipping a coffee, Paige reading a newspaper looking whilst eating some toast and Piper frying some bacon in pan.

Harry shook his head and walked out the door causing looks of confusion to overcome the sister's face when he walked straight back in. Paige laughed at him whilst the two sisters and Leo just stared at them confused.

"You're in the right house Harry, we just came over to visit when Teddy here invited us in and Piper had the urge to cook, hope that's ok?" Paige said, smiling sweetly at Harry who gave them a charming smile.

"Three beautiful ladies to wake up to in the morning, damn I am just that good" Harry stated, causing Leo to sputter in mock outrage keeping the joke going.

"That's my wife" he said in mock outrage moving closer to Piper who smiled sweetly at him and kiss his cheek.

"Sorry Harry, but I'm already taken" Piper told Harry.

"You don't know what you're missing oh well guess it just me just us three, always wanted sisters" Harry said walking between Paige and Phoebe and wrapping arms around their bodies, but Phoebe just shrugged it off.

"Sorry Harry, but it's either just me or nothing at all" Phoebe told him in a teasing voice. Harry just shook his head and looked at Paige.

"Guess it just you and me" Harry said to Paige causing her to smile brightly at him, Phoebe, Piper and Leo just grinned behind them, but then Teddy spoke up.

"Hey what about me" Teddy shouted, causing Harry to laugh again and wrap his other arm around the young child.

"How could I forget about you Teddy bear, it's you and me against the world" Harry said assuring the young boy. Teddy nodded his head at Harry.

"Damn right" Teddy said, causing Harry glare at him sternly.

"Teddy don't cuss" Harry told him, both forgetting about their spectators trying to hold their laughter in, whilst Paige was getting even more flustered; Harry still hadn't let her go yet and she could feel bare skin as his gown had slipped where her hand was on his chest.

"You cuss all the time though" Teddy whined in his baby voice.

"Yeah and remember what I told you, do as I say not as I do" Harry said, this was too much for Piper who watching the argument and seeing Paige starting to zone due to near proximity of Harry's chest, which set the whole kitchen off into laughter had died down Harry took a sit next to Teddy kissing his head which caused him to check it out and glare at him.

Pulling a plate of food towards him he quickly dug into it. Phoebe cleared her voice after a few moments and looked at Harry with a gleam in her eye.

"So Harry what time did you get home I didn't hear you come in last night?" Phoebe asked way too innocently for Paige's taster causing a slight chuckle from Harry.

"Why you jealous?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry had just rolled out of bed and had a messy hair, his dressing gown had gone down causing all the female the chance check him out, added with the scars on his chest and his few days stubble he had the rugged look down.

"No" Phoebe said slightly breathless, whilst she wasn't ready for a relationship Harry bore a slight resemblance to Cole. _Stop right there _she thought to herself, she wasn't ready to even think that but her feelings had been confused as of late.

Since Cole's penthouse had burned down and he had disappeared she had found herself thinking and worrying she knew deep down why.

She was still in-love him, but the pain she had gone through of vanquishing him and losing her child she had been in pain and while she told her sisters she hated him, you could never hate your soul mate.

Seeing her sister's face and Harry look of worry she smiled at him and just shook her head. Harry got the message and started the conversation back up. 

"So Piper would it be alright if you watched Teddy for a couple of hours'?" Harry questioned Piper looking over at her, Phoebe lost in her own world and Paige perking up and causing Teddy to get slightly down and look down at his plate.

Harry got up and walked around the table and sat down with his arm around him. Teddy looked at him with a slightly sad but understanding look on his young face.

"We're going to miss movie night aren't we?" Teddy asked in resignation which caused Harry to smirk and the sister's and Leo to get confused looks on their faces.

"No buddy, I only got to check the new recruit. Make sure he's up to scratch and not slacking off" Harry said causing Teddy to whoop and jump off the chair and hug Harry tightly, who just started tickling him and Leo to get an envious look on his face. He couldn't wait for his child to be born.

"So Harry, what's movie night?" Piper asked after they had calmed down. Harry started to speak when his phone started to ring, getting up to answer he shot over his shoulder at Teddy.

"Fill them in Ted of the most sacred of Black traditions okay?" Harry said, answering the phone and walking up the stairs. All sisters looked at Teddy who had saluted Harry as he walked away.

"Every Saturday, me and Dad watch a movie, just hang out, watch a movie and eat popcorn on the couch, it's really fun" Teddy said smiling the whole time. Teddy had taken to calling Harry only Dad and girls weren't exactly sure why he was Dad and not Uncle Harry now, but they didn't want to pry.

Teddy's next question came as a bit of a shock to the sister's and Leo.

"So do you want to come to the movie night?" he asked innocently with a big smile. Whilst the Piper, Phoebe and Leo didn't understand the significance of this Paige did, Harry had spoken fondly of their movie nights when it was a time for their tiny family to hang out and talk about their week.

It was very personal and very usually only regarded for people Harry and Teddy though as family.

"Shouldn't you ask Harry first Teddy?" Paige asked kindly, wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.

"Ask me what?" Harry's voice came from the door way, causing Phoebe to scream as he had been standing right behind her, Harry was tying his tie, clean shaven and wearing a designer suit in all black, with an emerald shirt and black tie.

It made him even more striking in Paige's eyes.

"Can they come to the movie night, please Dad please?" Teddy begged Harry, as he walked into the room now finished tying his tine and picking up his briefcase, clipping a badge to his belt on the way. He stopped when he processed the question and looked at Teddy.

"You want them to come to movie night?" Harry asked in a slightly shocked voice. Though Harry and the Halliwell's had only known each other for a couple of days, Harry was starting to form an attachment to them, especially Paige who was smiling at him reassuringly.

Teddy was nodding his head so Harry looked at Paige first, a slight eyebrow raised in question and she understood the gesture. Did she want to come?

Looking at their sister's who were nodding their nods and Leo who had a smile on his face she just shook her head and looked at Harry with a bright smile.

"Sure we'll be there" she assured. Harry just smiled and hugged Teddy before he gave each of the sister's a kiss on the cheek, lingering a little longer on Paige's than the other's and walking out the door to the sound of Teddy chattering away a mile a minute.

**Director Black's Office** **AD Special Auror Command, San Franscico-1234 hrs August 14****th**** 2003.**

Harry sat behind his desk, looking over the report from the last day on his computer with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Officially they weren't even supposed till Monday but Harry already had the people running ragged. Fifteen demon's, six warlocks and a great many other dark creature's had been killed and there had yet to any serious casualties or injuries, Healer Beeman was very good at his job.

A knock at his broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Cole Turner standing there, holding a folder and looking extremely worn out. Miller probably put him through hell.

"Come in Cole" Harry called out, shutting his monitor and leaning back in the chair. Cole opened the glass door and walked in, placing the folder down on the desk where Harry was sitting who started to look through it, no words had been spoken yet.

After a while Harry place it down and looked at Cole who was sitting patiently across from him. Smiling at him Harry walked around and leaned back on the desk in front of him.

"Congratulations Cole, you've passed all the tests, Miller noted you had the highest score in over ten years" Harry said, to Cole who had stood up and was shaking Cole's hand.

"Thanks, that son of a bitch was hard ass" Cole said with a rueful smirk. Harry just chuckled and sat down at the couch, with a two glasses of scotch he had just poured, gave one to Cole and held the glass up at Cole in toast.

"To Cole Turner, now Special Auror Grade Four of the Anti-Demon department, cheers" Harry said before they both took a sip of their drinks. Cole looked down into his after several moments before looking back at Harry.

"You took a big risk, giving me your memories…why did you do it?" Cole asked hesitantly. Harry considered him for moment before taking a sip of his drink.

"You needed someone to give you a chance…I know what it's like to need someone to give you a chance" Harry replied, looking into his drink. Cole knew Harry was uncomfortable with his emotions, not really know how to process them, most of the time covering them sarcastic responses and in case of woman flirting with them.

Harry's phone ringing on his desk cut off whatever question Cole was about to ask, and Harry got up to answer. Harry murmured into the phone for several minutes before he hung up and looked at Cole.

Grabbing a remote on his desk and pushing a button causing the plasma opposite him to activate and reveal the picture of a mummified dead woman.

There were small specs around the body. Harry clicked and another body appeared on the screen, then another and another till there were at least ten across the screen. Harry looked at the screen and he got an intense look of hatred in his eyes that scared Cole.

He had seen that look when Harry taken out Lilith and Voldemort; not very many saw that look and lived to the keep privilege.

"These were are the bodies of murdered woman, the last one only several hours ago, we've taken control of the scene from local PD and are investigating, but our knowledge of the Underworld; one of the main reasons we needed you to work for us" Harry said with a rueful smile.

"So it just wasn't for my good looks and charms?" Cole quipped back causing Harry to chuckle at him and shake his head.

"Well some of the female Auror's maybe they might not be immune to you charms, but your not might type" Harry said smiling at Cole, it had been a long time someone other than Aaron had the gall to make a joke about their work.

Everyone was too serious about their work and it felt to make jokes with someone, Harry knew that if you didn't have something to joke about you burnt out after a couple of years working as an Auror.

Like police officers of the Mundane world, they saw a lot of death and grizzly things it takes its toll over time. Cole looked at the screen for several minutes for several minutes before looking back at Harry.

"Was there sand around the body?" Cole asked. Harry nodded in his head in affirmative action at him causing him to get a thoughtful look on his face. Harry walked up next him and looked at screen.

"What do you think?" Harry asked. Cole looked at him before back at screen.

"It might be a demon but I would have to examine the scene, were all the woman Wiccan Witches?" Cole asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah and they were all powerful than your average witch, why?" Harry asked, wanting to know what he thought.

"I'll need to look at the scene to get a better idea" Cole replied. Harry walked over to his desk and pulled out a gun, holster and leather wallet that Cole knew held his ID and his badge. Heading over to Cole, who had changed his suit that of his usual, all black with a white shirt and black tie he handed all of the items over to Cole.

Cole took the gun first, checked the chamber for blockages, and then snapped a clip in before putting it back in its holster, clipping to his belt. His ID went into back pocket and he finally clipped the badge to his belt.

Harry sat behind his desk and threw Cole a set of keys who caught them and looked at them questioningly.

"Car those belong to is yours, I'll show you your house" Harry said, before throwing him a cell phone which Cole caught, Harry nodded his head at that "The only reason you don't answer that is your dead or dying in which you exempt, understand?" Harry said sternly.

Cole nodded his head and went to walk out of the office, before Harry called his name. He stopped in the doorway for whatever Harry wanted.

"Cole, this demon has killed ten woman we know and god only knows how more…make him suffer" Harry told Cole darkly, sending a shiver down his spine. Cole nodded his head and walked out of the office, grabbing the address from Miller on the way.

Never piss him off Cole thought to himself.

**Private House, Surbia San Fransisco-1352 Hrs August 14****th**** 2003. **

Cole flashed his ID to what he knew to be a new Auror, his first posting being in the AD department. There was a squad of Auror's all over the scene none of which he was interested in. He walked into the lounge room where Doc Beeman was, taking readings from the body of the young woman who had been unwrapped.

"Hey Doc, what's time of death?" Cole asked, walking over and kneeling beside the body next to Beeman. Beeman just smiled and shook his head at Cole.

"Should of figured you would be the one he would send" Beeman said with a wry grin, glad to have an expert "Ok, we got young Caucasian female…looks to have died from magical overload…like something overloaded the magic in her body and it just burned out…to be perfectly honest I've never seen anything like it."

Beeman had a look of deep sadness, Cole wasn't perfectly sure why this was affecting him so much, but decided to push that aside. Cole looked down, and picked up some sand. Cole pulled his wand out and waved it over it several times, get the readings he knew he would.

Cole walked over to the side of the room looking around. He saw a shrine holding the book that knew to this witches book of shadows. Opening it, he quickly looked through it, getting more impressed by the moment.

"She was powerful, which fits with the demon I had in mind…but he usually sticks to the middle East" Cole said, mumbling the last bit to himself. He knew who this was; the man was legendary in the demonic community.

It had to be his luck he knew he would get this demon with his new powers.

A sudden thought made his blood run cold. He wanted powerful witches, and he had come to San Francisco. He ran out the door and down to the curb, jumping in the standard issue Territory's that all Auror's were given.

With the tire's screeching below him he floored it towards the district where he knew he could get some more information.

**Black House, San Fransisco-2237 hrs August 14****th**** 2003. **

Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room, the only light sources being the TV and the crackling fire in the fireplace. Paige sat next to him, snuggled up into his side, sleeping peacefully, Teddy on the ground watching the movie scene's whilst Piper and Leo shared a seat, with Phoebe leaning on her eldest sister's legs.

They were watching the second movie the girls had brought over, The Notebook, and it was coming up to end scene where the couple had died in each other's arms. Phoebe and Piper had tears in their eyes and Harry was rolling his when Paige let out a snort and jumped up, startling everyone and breaking the atmosphere.

Harry chuckled at the looks her sister's were making and the grateful look Leo was sending her, though he made sure his wife couldn't see it.

"Nice Paige, way to kill the moment" Harry said ruefully, ignoring the glare's that the sister's were sending him and the shaking of Leo's head.

"I didn't mean to this movie is good, but I was tired from last night" Paige mumbled sleepily, snuggling back down into Harry's shoulder, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

She wasn't even sure why she was getting so embarrassed around him she was no blushing virgin, but the way they had connected last night, and the way she fit perfectly into the crook in his shoulder were making her emotions all over the place.

No man had never done what Harry had, she thought sleepily, snuggling deeper into Harry's warmth, her eyes closed, smiling when she felt Harry tighten his arm around her. All they had done was talk and dance all night, but it had been different.

Harry had listened to her thoughts and feelings, validating them and helping her sort out her emotions. Meanwhile Harry was having slightly different thoughts and they were centered on the red-headed beauty, they weren't as hopeful.

Harry knew if the Elder's found out about him they would spin the lies their way, painting his people as evil as demon's and would then tell the Charmed One's he needed to be vanquished. Even if he did tell them that it was just a coincidence he moved next door they would see him as a threat.

Harry still couldn't believe that he had chosen the house next door to the Charmed One's and add to the fact that a connection was forming between he and Paige he was trying to deny the thought that kept coming back into his mind. Maybe this was destiny?

He ruthlessly stabbed this thought down thinking that his fate was his own and no-one and nothing would ever control him…not ever again, not after Croaker. But as he glanced down at the Paige, seeing her sleep peacefully, his heart started to come alive after almost six years of not being used other than caring for Teddy.

She was making him feel again, and he knew with love came all the other emotions he suppressed on a daily basis. He didn't want to feel them again, after Hermione and her rejection he didn't think he could survive caring for another and then being let down once again.

But as he looked up and saw Leo kiss Piper's hair and seeing her return the favor to his hand, the loving contact and the tone of the movie making him feel even more. When he, Piper and Phoebe had argued about the movie, it had felt like it had been with Ron and the Weasleys, sibling rivalry.

He knew everyone left him, it was his curse. The ancient Prophecy that was part of his Heir of Merlin heritage, he would be the guardian of the world until the reincarnation of King Arthur was born and he would train, but until that time he was immortal, ageless until his protégé and apprentice was born.

He would be alone until he found the child.

The shrilling of his phone broke up the silent atmosphere, making Paige mumble and Piper, Phoebe and Leo to look at him. He shifted out under Paige and walked out the room flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear.

"What part of I have the night off don't you people understand?" Harry snarled into the Phone. It was a few moments before a voice replied back.

"_Harry it's Cole, I'm sorry I've been MIA but I got a thread on the demon and I need your approval" _Cole Turner voice came into the phone line. Harry sighed, regretting what he said, the emotional bond forming between the two was something completely different to Paige, like a long lost brother and he didn't want to be too harsh,.

"Sorry, so what have you got?" Harry said peering into the lounge where Piper was putting another movie on, Paige waking up seeing him and smiling brightly causing a grin to appear on his face.

"_His name is Jeric; he's an Ancient demon from Egypt. In ancient times he was feared and was pegged to become the next source until he fell in-love with a witch" _Cole replied, his tone a little less hesitant than last time.

"What happened?" Harry asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"_His enemies, knowing his witch, Isis, was his weakness had her mummified but he was able to control her soul was passed on and ever since then he has been looking for a replacement…there's something else as well, well two things actually_" Cole Turned said.

"What is it?" Harry asked, slightly worriedly. He heard Turner sigh over the phone and he knew he wasn't about to like whatever the ex-demon had to say.

"_The first is I've got his location, a couple of demons were most…helpful after a little persuasion, he's got a temple heavily warded, I should be able to get in, but the second is why I want to get him tonight" _Cole replied in a defiant voice.

Harry recognized it as the tone he used where he wasn't asking permission…he would ask, then regardless of the answer, do it anyway. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed.

"What's the second bit of news's? If it good enough I'll authorize it" Harry assured kindly.

" _He goes after powerful witches, his next target would be the Charmed One's…it's what I would do, but I found out the spirit needs time to recover and he tends to her…if I hit him now he should be vulnerable" _Cole stated.

Harry's blood turned cold at the answer. Damn it, Harry thought. He couldn't let them be attacked and used like that. This demon needed putting down before it came after the family he was starting to care about.

"Agent, I want him stopped by sundown…whatever it takes understood?" Harry barked into the phone

"_Understood and…Harry thanks" _before the line went dead. Sighing, he walked back into the lounge room, Paige sitting up as he sat down, before putting her head into his lap and facing the movie. Harry started to stroke her hand absently; his mind on Cole and Harry knew he wouldn't be sleeping till he had known if Jeric had burned.

**Ancient Temple, Outskirts of Cairo, Egypt-0016 hrs San Francisco Time, August 15****th**** 2003 **

Cole appeared in front of the temple, dressed in sand BDU's full field kilt and very nifty bullets that housed vanquishing potions inside them but he had doubts about whether the chips would work sensed strong evil radiating from the place. Cole knew that this was going to be a hell of a fight.

Though it was only past midnight it was just past dawn the sun was high in the sky, sand and dust swirled around him, magic causing the locals to shy away. There was nothing but Dunes, but Cole knew Jeric was in there; he knew the smell.

Scanning the area with his second sight, a handy skill he could now use Cole saw powerful wards surrounding the place and he knew he had no choice, but to punch a hole through them and straight through the walls.

"_Dark One, this is home base, do you copy?"_ Cole heard Miller come in over the ear piece; he had been hooked up them via satellite. Cole was still amazed by what magic and the mortals could do now.

"Copy home base, moving Dark One moving in now" Cole said, gathering his magical core and unleashing it in a massive wave, blowing straight through the wards and the knocking a hole in the wall.

Walking in through the debris he saw an elaborate room, dignified walls made of gold with two stone tables one of which held a astral form of a gorgeous Egyptian woman. And standing above her form was a dark haired stranger dressed in all black.

"You dare disturb my place of peace, who are you?" Jeric snarled coming around and facing Cole. Cole raised his rifle, but Jeric waved his hand and the rifle was ripped from his hands. Cole ran up, he wasn't interest in talking, the man was a full blooded demon and needed to die.

Cole flipped his hand out flinging a fireball, causing Jeric to duck as Cole kneed him in the face, raising him up and giving him a right hook. Jeric snarled and started to gather it in his hands, before throwing it at Cole.

The sand swept around Cole, cutting into his skin and causing him to grunt in pain, before blinking and appearing behind Jeric, placing him in a headlock. Jeric tried to buck him, before he pushed him back through a pillar, smashing him through it and into the wall, cracking the wall and Cole's ribs.

Cole and Jeric stared at each other for a few minutes; Cole had a cut open above his eyebrow that was healing rapidly with little cuts all over his body. He was favoring his right side, the cracked grinding into his lungs and making his breath short.

His self-healing properties would take a while, he had numerous injuries. Jeric only had a broken nose that was pouring blood and he knew that he had lost the initiative. Jeric ran up, a high kick that Cole blocked with his forearm, before grabbing it and bringing his elbow down on the bone, snapping it in half.

After the loud crack, Cole threw a Fireball in one hand; combine with a wand less reducto in the other, whilst Jeric threw a fireball at Cole. Jeric screamed in pain before being engulfed in flames and exploding, the ethereal ghost fading from sight.

Cole took a deep breath, and that's when the sharp pain shot up on his chest and cutting off his air supply. Looking put a hand to his chest, looking down in disbelief when he saw his hand was covered in his ruby red blood.

Cole took a step before he collapsed to the floor, coughing up blood as he rolled on his side to get it out of his throat.

"_Cole, Cole help's on the way just hold on" _Cole heard fighting to stay conscious. But the feel of the blood flowing from his body and the knock to his head made he him so tired. He slipped into the blackness of unconscious a few moments later.

**Medical Ward, AD Office, Auror Special Command, San Francisco-1957 hrs August 15****th**** 2003. **

Cole eyes started to twitch and I got up from the file I was reviewing. I had been called at 0800 hrs this morning. Cole had taken the demon out but without his power's he had been severely injured.

Harry knew that Cole was too good to be taken out by Jeric, Cole's new abilities being able to make up for it. So he came to the logical conclusion, Cole had been distracted and all Unspeakables and Auror's knew the old saying.

A distracted soldier is a dead one.

So here Cole was back in the Medical Ward for the third time in as many days and he and Cole were going to have a serious talk about things.

Cole's eyes opened, slowly getting accustomed to the light before finding Harry, sitting next to him. Harry wasn't really annoyed, just worried and he hadn't felt worried for another person other than Teddy for a long time.

He had no idea what to do and that really pissed him off.

"Welcome back" Harry stated. Cole sat up and rubbed his eye's, grimacing when he noticed the pain in his chest radiate out. Harry looked down for a moment before looking back up into his face.

"Guy blew a hole through your chest, the Doc will explain better, but right now you have to tell me, what the hell happened and don't bullshit me, alright you and I know both know you should of wiped the floor with that guy, so tell me what the hell happened?" Harry ground out through his teeth.

Cole got a defensive look on his face, before his feature's hardened.

"I did the job; Jeric is dead…what is the problem?" Cole said angrily. Harry sighed, his anger draining out of his body.

"Cole, you've been here for all of three days and you have spent most of your time in the medical ward" Harry stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Cole "look I know you're thinking about her…but you have to let it go…walk away" Harry murmured.

Cole laid back in bed, his whole being in pain and it wasn't for the wound. If he let Phoebe he knew she would find someone…someone that wasn't him, and Cole didn't know how to let her go. She had been his safe zone his human existence, he didn't know how to let that go.

Cole looked back at Harry, knowing the man had some guidance, his memories of Hermione burning in his mind and how that had changed his entire life. And Cole knew if he did this…than he would be alone again.

"If I do this, then I'll be alone and I don't think I can handle that…not again" Cole whispered, his voice breaking at the end. Harry half smirked at him stood up and walked over to Cole, pulling a photo from his pocket and putting it in his hand.

"The thing I learned" Harry started, looking up from his hand and into Cole's face "is that you keep the good memories alive, and you'll never be alone, took me four years to figure that out…and what the hell are you talking about, you got me I just don't open up my mind to anyone."

Cole chuckled at Harry, understanding the words behind his mumbled speech and he was grateful for them. Harry got up and walked from the room, stopping when Cole called his name. Harry turned and looked at Cole, waiting for him speak.

"Harry thanks for the picture…and the talk it's good to know that I…well…you know" Cole mumbled causing Cole to chuckle.

"We'll get a beer tomorrow after work, but I think you need your rest, later Cole" Harry called out walking out the door, waving his hand as he walked out leaving Cole to mull over the thoughts had presented to him.

**Phoebe Halliwell Office, the Bay Mirror Office, San Francisco-2215 hrs August 15th 2003. **

Phoebe sighed again, rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses and leaning back in her chair. Elise had called her back into the office; her column needed a little fixing and a little work. Phoebe had been distracted on Friday.

Ever since Cole had disappeared her emotions had been in turmoil, she had wanted him out and away from her and her family but now he was gone and she had no idea if he was dead or not it was tearing her up inside.

Harry and Teddy had been welcome distraction and her sister was as well. Paige was starting to fall for Harry hard, and it wasn't like all other her relationships she'd had. Paige was going to fall in-love and Paige wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

The sister's had asked Darryl to check him out and the results had been both what they expected and what they didn't.

Harry was an FBI agent but Darryl couldn't find anything more, all they knew that the division was classified and Darryl couldn't get any more info. A sudden shuffling made Phoebe look up and her heart to freeze.

Cole Turner stood in the doorway, in dark clothing, looking pale with bags under his eyes and holding a hand to his chest. In Phoebe's opinion he had never look so good, but she quickly squashed those thoughts down.

"Cole, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to leave me and my family alone we aren't-" but Phoebe stopped when he raised his hand and waved her to stop talking. He sighed and shuffled over to her desk, making her back up slightly and him to wince in pain though she wasn't sure from whatever injury he had gotten or from the emotional pain.

"Phoebe…I just came here to say…goodbye" Cole whispered at, his eyes slightly watery and looking up at her "I never wanted to hurt you…I love you" Cole said smiling bitterly. He sighed again before looking at her and Phoebe knew it was killing him to do this.

And she realized that she didn't want to, she wanted him to stay, to be with her, for her to hide away with him and leave the rest of the world.

Cole took the ring off his finger and place it on her desk before he started speaking and she listened intently for her chance to speak.

"You were right…sometimes love isn't enough, so I'll be leaving, this will be the last time you see me…I hope you find the love you deserve, but if you ever need me, just think about me with your heart and I'll be there" Cole murmured a tear sliding down his cheek before reaching out and kissing her.

It was exactly remembered his kisses, all filled with passion and love…so much love and it was all directed at her and when she went to reach out to him to deepen it, he blinked out of the office as if he had never been there.

Phoebe stood in shock, Cole was gone and there was nothing she could and her heart was breaking she never got to tell him she still loved him, never even got to say goodbye.

As the realization that the love of her life had left her, even with her emotions about the Source and her sister's all she wanted was him back. And so Phoebe cried, and cried, grieving the loss of her husband and life that been stolen away from them.

Piper found her there still crying at midnight, orbing with Leo and realizing what had happened when she saw the ring on her desk and all she could do was hug her sister and whisper comfort and empty words in her ear.

A/N: So what do you think, this will be the last Cole and Phoebe see each other. Next chapter Cole's birthday, Cole saves a life, Paige and Harry grow closer and Harry finds about an ancient prophecy known as the "The Fallen One." What could it mean? And Piper's drew date draws closer prompting Harry to enact a plan that will have far reaching consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been crazy with TAFE and work. As usual I don't own anything. Please R&R.

Chapter 6: A First Kiss, The Fallen Prophecies and a Plan.

**August 14****th****-September 30****th**** 2003 **

Over a month and a half had passed since Cole had said goodbye to Phoebe and he had spent most of those weeks at work, only stopping when he and Harry went out for drinks or to go home and sleep.

He was singly focused on killing as many demons as possible and he began to loath himself even more, working harder and harder as the days passed.

Harry had not assigned him to a team, letting him work on his own, consulting with the other Aurors and creating a database and a map of the Underworld Hierarchy.

Harry was the only one Cole ever talked to, and they were fast discovering how much they had in common, Harry often giving Cole advice on how to deal with his nightmares now that his mind was now his own.

Cole on the other hand gave Harry something no-one else was able to give; something who could understand that perhaps the world wasn't black and white but there were endless shades of grey. Aaron might have been like family but he had never been forced to do the things that soldiers have to do in the time of war.

The Halliwells and Harry also continued to grow closer; particularly Harry and Paige although nothing had happened there had been moments when things had nearly developed. Teddy was a fast becoming dependant on them, never having a mother like figure and he had adopted the girls as his own personal mothers.

Harry on the other was fighting what he knew to be a losing battle. He and Paige had quickly settled into being good friends, Harry and Teddy often being joined by Paige for meals and staying late talking to Harry about everything and nothing.

Sometimes they would just sit in silence, watching movies or listening to music.

Phoebe on the other hand was starting to worry her sisters, Cole's birthday was quickly approaching and she had quickly sunk into a depression, often disappearing for hours at a time, her sister's thought she might be visiting the mausoleum.

**Turner Apartment, Downtown San Francisco- 2015 hrs. September 30th 2003. **

Cole Turner limped into his apartment hallway, barely able to stay conscious to unlock the door. His new apartment was similar to his penthouse, lavish, modern and sleek. Everything that Cole hated about his old apartment he loved about his new one.

He sighed as he finally unlocked his door and limped inside, collapsing on the couch in the middle of the large lounge room. Sighing he unclipped his holster and place his gun on the table, along with his ID and badge. Sighing again he gingerly lay down on the couch and sunk into the depths, it's comforting feel on his back loosening knots and allowing himself to relax.

When Harry had first shown him the place he had protested immediately, three bedrooms, two bathrooms with modern features in all the rooms and a balcony overlooking the city. It was the closest thing to home he had ever had in his life.

Everything he had ever had come from evil, aside from Phoebe, this was the first the ever thing he had earned in his life. Fighting and doing good were like purging his weary soul. As Cole Turner started drifted into unconscious, he wondered what demon he would hunt tomorrow.

_Cole awoke in a dark cavern, the only light source being the fire pit_. _He recognized it as his home in the Underworld when Bealthazor was in control, deep in the parts where other demons fear to tread. As Cole looked around the room he noticed a presence in the corner behind him. _

_Turning quickly he dropped into a defensive stance and prepared for a fight, keeping his breaths even, not wanting to show the fear he was feeling. _

"_You think that you kill a couple demons it can make up for the things that you have done" a cold voice called from the shadows "You think it can take away their screams" the voice continued. _

_There was a flash and on the ground lay a woman who looked to be in her late teens, barely starting her life. There was an athamae sticking out of her chest, her eyes wide open and glassy with a look of horror on her face. _

_Cole recognized her immediately as his first victim, then there was a flash and there was a little child of six there, his neck slit and mouth open in a final scream of pain that was never heard over him drowning in his own blood. _

"_This is all you cause, death and pain" the voice murmured as the victims kept changing, but all having the same look on their faces; terror and pain. _

"_How can you be anything but what you were born as?" the voice questioned slickly and seductively, still hidden in the shadows, as the victims kept changing. _

"_I am not evil" Cole whispered brokenly, as he dropped to his knees, the guilt and pain threatening to swallow him whole. The voice chuckled highly and cruelly, sending a shiver down his spine. _

"_You can't fight your very essence, you liked it, it was easier than fighting and no emotion, only a void and when you find something that filled that void" the voice whispered, as the body transformed into Phoebe crying brokenly on her knee's "You hurt her, beyond pain you had ever caused another being." _

_Cole clutched his head to drown out his ex-wife's sobs, as he did he looked up as the figure stepped out of the shadows and found himself looking into a mirror image of himself. Dressed in all black, he held a cold sneer on his face, but it was his eye's. They were as black as the clothes he wore._

"_Look at what you've done" the other Cole whispered before breaking out into insane laughter drowning out Phoebe's tears and Cole's screams of no. _

Cole shot up from the couch breathing heavily, a cold sweat covering his body, his eyes looking widely around but finding nothing but shadows caused by the rising sun, hearing the voices carrying up from the street in the early morning.

He struggled to sit up, stumbling into his bathroom and splashing water over his face. Looking into the mirror, Cole had never hated anybody than his reflection staring back at him.

**Black Manor, San Francisco-0945hrs September 31****st**** 2003. **

Harry walked down the stairs, clean shaven wearing his suit that he always wore. He had driven Teddy to school and he wasn't due at work for a couple of hours; it was a good thing to be the boss. He walked into the kitchen where he was met with a sight that had become welcome addition to his kitchen over the last two weeks.

Paige was sitting in her chair that she had claimed, sipping on a coffee and reading a trashy tabloid that had become the norm for her in the early mornings. With her sister's at work and Paige quitting her job as a social worker, she had found mornings to be the worst.

That is until she found out Harry doesn't usually leave for work until eleven o'clock, so it had been decided (or as Harry jokingly said ordered by the mistress) that she and Harry would spend some time together as friends.

Neither one admitted how much they usually looked forward to this time they spent together without Paige's sister looking at them with knowing looks or Teddy's incessant chatter. Harry loved the little guy, but a man needed some time to himself and spending a couple of hours in the company of Paige was his idea of relaxing.

"Hi Paige, come in, have some coffee and make yourself home" Harry said sarcastically smiling at Paige who just laughed in response.

"Hey I got some for you too" Paige said smiling and holding up a coffee, to which Harry smiled gratefully in response and took it from her, sitting next to her. Paige closed the magazine and turned to Harry.

"You look like crap" Paige said bluntly, causing Harry to laugh.

"Thanks Paige you look gorgeous as usual" Harry replied with a flirty smile. Paige just shook her head in response.

"Harry flirting with me isn't going to just make me forget, I'm not some bimbo who gets ditzy over a guy" Paige said. Harry clicked his fingers and lowered his head in mock sadness.

"Damn, guess my charms are getting worn out" Harry replied, with a fake sniffle of sadness. Paige just laughed in response. After a few moments of silence, Paige reached and grasped his hand.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked, all joking gone out of her voice. Harry sighed, and looked down at their joined hands, he began playing with her fingers, causing electricity to shoot through both of them, but both were so accustomed to it they just ignored it.

"No I'm not…it's a bad time of year" Harry murmured, looking away from Paige, but keeping their hands joined. Paige put her hand on his cheek gently and turned his face took look at her. She smiled gently, her smile growing bigger as Harry nuzzled his cheek in her hand.

"Hey it's me, you can talk to me right?" Paige said softly, growing more intimate as the moments passed. Harry sighed and gently got up and walked from Paige to look out the back window. Paige looked at him but didn't follow from her seat in the chair.

Harry sighed but kept his back to Paige. He was in a war with himself; one side wanting to open up to her wanting her soothing touch to heal his weary body and soul, but the other was one he had grown used to, the one saying she would be no different than all the others, leaving him once they saw the real him.

Making a snap decision he decided to trust the voice he had been ignoring for the last eight years regarding any adult to get close to him other than Cole, but that was a different type of relationship; one borne of respect and understanding.

"I'm not…what you would call an innocent, my work…my job has often taken me to places that no-one should have to go…seeing the worst that this world has to offer" Harry said in a strong voice, refusing to acknowledge how much this affected him.

Paige got up and walked to Harry, gently putting an arm around his back, and gently laying her head on his back near his shoulder blade.

"I've seen things no-one shoulder ever seen…not only that…I've done some pretty bad things in the name of protecting innocent people so they would never have to see the real evil in this world" Harry murmured, taking strength from the warmth radiating from Paige.

Paige walked and stood between the counter, keeping her arms around him the whole time. She laid her head on his chest, like they had done many times over the last the few week, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder perfectly just like it always did.

"You're having nightmares aren't you?" Paige questioned softly to him. Harry stiffened slightly at these words wondering when he became so transparent, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her and into her slightly.

"Phoebe told you didn't she?" Harry questioned softly Paige softly started rubbing circles in his back. It had been so long since he had let someone comfort him, Harry had always had to be the rock, never once thought to drop his defenses and allow someone to comfort him.

There was so much pain, so many horrors he had been witness to and even caused, sometimes during his captivity he had thought that maybe it was his punishment. He had the best of intentions in the war against Voldemort but the old saying always popped into his head; the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

"Damn her degree" Harry mumbled which caused Paige to chuckle.

"It does help, from time to time" Paige said smiling against his chest "But you know you can talk to right…you don't have to hide from me you know that right?" Paige questioned. Harry sighed again and look down into her eyes.

"I've been hiding for a long time…sometimes I forget who I am sometimes" Harry mumbled still looking in her eyes. Paige brown eyes were sparkling with an emotion he couldn't identify, then he shifted his eyes to her lips. They were so lush and full he knew he had to have a taste.

As Harry leaned down the gap between their lips he wondered if she tasted like he though he did. Just as they were less than a centimeter Harry's phone started to ring, causing Paige to groan and lean her head against his chest. Harry sighed, dropping a kiss in her hair.

"Damn work, I'm going to kill whoever this is" Harry mumbled into Paige hair, feeling her giggle against his chest as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah Black?" Harry said shortly, the warmth he used with Paige disappearing from his voice and the cold tone that Paige hated was instilled into his voice.

"_Harry, it's Miller we got a couple of Unspeakables here_…_boss they got a prophecy"_ DD Millers voice came over the line. Harry groaned at that; he hated prophecies and he had a bad feeling this had something to do with him.

"Tell me my name's not on it?" Harry said in a slightly whinny voice. He really didn't want another prophecy to contend with; he was after all already involved in two. One had been fulfilled and the other couldn't be until the Reincarnation of Arthur was born.

"_No boss…its got Cole's name on it though"_ Miller replied which caused Harry to freeze up. Damn it all to hell, they were supposed to be informed when someone in a prophecy was found and Cole had been working for them for over a month.

Walking away from Paige he shot an apologetic look which she just smiled to and she went back to her coffee, secretly trying to keep her ear on the conversation and trying to still her racing heart. Her heart beat faster when she just thought about the moment.

Meanwhile Harry was in a whispered argument with Miller on the phone out in the family room.

"What the hell…we should have been informed the instant that this appeared" Harry whispered into the phone.

"_Sir in their defense they weren't sure…that's not all sir…in the prophecy there are two people mentioned…one describes Cole perfectly but the other…it could refer to you" _Miller replied into the phone. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples to forestall the headache he knew was coming.

"How do you know it could refer to me?" Harry questioned sharply. He heard Miller sigh over the phone.

"_Sir you should listen to it yourself" _Miller replied. Harry sighed again and said a short goodbye before flipping the phone shut and walking back into the kitchen. Paige was sitting there with a dazed look on her face. Harry cleared his throat and Paige looked up at him.

"I have to go work…I'm sorry Paige" Harry said, grabbing his car keys and starting to pick his briefcase up off the counter. Paige's hand grabbed onto his on the handle. Harry looked down at Paige who reached up and kiss him square on the lips.

It was only for a moment their lips touch but Harry had thought he had died and gone to heaven. Keeping their lips sealed Harry moved his over her top one, sucking gently before releasing it and taking a deep breath and resting his forehead on hers.

Paige had her eye's closed and had a tiny smile on her face. Without opening her eyes Paige started to talk.

"We have to talk about this" she murmured, feeling his breath on her lips. Harry chuckled slightly before ducking back down and kissing her again, just as softly but slightly longer than usual. After they separated Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"How about we talk over dinner tomorrow night?" Harry asked softly. Paige smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Mr. Black are you asking me on a date?" Paige questioned impishly with a bright smile on her face. Harry chuckled and gathered her closer.

"Suppose I am, what would you say?" Harry asked softly, Paige backed slightly away and looked into eyes and smiled.

"I'd say pick me up at seven" Paige replied. Harry nodded his head before reaching down and kissing her again for several minutes, passionately but not deepening it, before he hugged her again and walked out the door leaving a dazed and breathless Paige behind him in his kitchen.

**AD Special Auror Command San Francesco- 1145hrs September 31****st**** 2003.**

Cole sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. Dressed in black jeans with a cream jumper and a beige leather jacket with a briefcase in his hands containing case files he opened the door and walked up to the elevator, hitting the 8th floor as he usually did.

Even after a month he still couldn't get over the shock of the department that he was a part of. Cole had yet to make any friends other than Harry and he had no interest in making any others. His dream last night had rattled him, so unable to go back to sleep he had gone into work and tracked down the demon whose case he was working on.

The demon had been a high-level one who had been preying on runaway kids in New York City. He had been feasting on a young boy's soul when Cole had kicked the door down and engaged the demon.

It had been a fast and furious fight, but the injuries Cole had incurred had been worth it when he had brought runaway home to his parents. Their tears and thankful pleas had helped sooth his psyche which was still reeling from the dream.

The doors dinged and Cole stepped off, the bustling of the Bullpen, ringing of phones and noises of voices meet him. Walking swiftly to his desk, not making eye contact with anyone, he sat at his station and switched on his computer.

Taking out his case files he logged on to the secure Auror server and started to write up his report. He was working for over twenty minutes when his desk phone rang. Picking it up and wedging it between his shoulder and neck he continued typing.

"Yeah Turner?" Cole questioned quietly.

"_Cole, I need you up in my office, we got something you need to see"_ Harry's voice said. Saying goodbye quickly he turned his monitor off and quickly strolled up the stairs. Knocking on the glass doors Cole saw Harry was speaking quietly with two men whose faces were hidden under deep grey cloaks.

Cole identified them as Unspeakables, the grey cloaks were their signature all over the world and seeing as Harry used to be one and since technically he could become employed by them if he so chose he knew what to look like.

Harry waved him in, so opening the door he prepared for whatever shit storm they were about to bring down on his head. Harry was finishing up with them, a two glowing orbs were sitting on his desk, both looked extremely old and worn and Cole knew they were prophecies.

"Alright thanks for coming, I'll handle it from here" Harry said, shaking both their hands. Both men left without a word; Cole liked that about them there was no unnecessary small talk and they didn't stick around for long.

Cole walked over and sat in front of his desk. Harry sighed and leaned back into the high leather chair. Looking over at Cole he smiled at him and leaned forward.

"That was good work last night Cole, those Warlocks needed to be put down hard and you gave it to them" Harry told Cole before continuing "How are the missing kids going up New York way?"

"Case it close, tracked the demon down, it was a Soul-Eater, they feed off the energy that all souls have, keeping them alive…by the time I got there was only one kid left alive" Cole replied with a slight tinge of anger. Harry sighed again and leaned back into his chair.

"We can't save them all" Harry murmured, making Cole nod his head in agreement. Cole looked down to the sphere's on the table and raised his head to Cole, one of his eyebrows raised.

"What are those for?" Cole asked. Harry chuckled lightly which Cole didn't like. Harry shared Cole's twisted sense of humor which was fine when it was projected at anyone but Cole.

"Funny you should ask the one on the left is something call the prophecy of the twice-blessed which doesn't really matter to you but the other is pretty significant" Harry replied.

"What's the other one called?" Cole questioned. Harry smirked slightly before leaning back and that's when Cole noticed the light sheen of lipstick on Harry's lips. Cole chuckled before pointing to Harry's lips.

"What's the matter Harry go undercover as a woman?" Cole questioned. Harry got a confused look on his face before looking into the mirror on his desk and swearing softly when he noticed the lipstick. Wiping furiously ignoring Cole's chuckles he finally was able to remove it.

Cole shook his head in wonder. Paige and Harry had finally kissed. Cole was well aware who Harry's next door neighbors were, finding out when Harry had explained why he couldn't come over; explaining to the Charmed One's and Leo why Phoebe's ex-husband was coming and going was a sure fire way to get them to attempt to vanquish him.

"Yeah, yeah just laugh it up old man" Harry mumbled out past his hands which shut Cole up who got an outraged look on his face.

"I am not old" Cole replied in outrage causing Harry to laugh.

"Cole your one hundred and fifty seven today" Harry said through laughs which shocked Cole. He had no idea it was his birthday. Back tracking he realized with shock that it was his birthday which set him into stunned silence. Noticing Cole's silence Harry stopped laughing.

"You didn't remember did you?" Harry asked in disbelief. Harry understood; with no-one to see outside of work other than Harry, and the massive caseload Cole had hauled upon himself it was little wonder that Cole he knew the day it was, hell sometimes Harry to kick Cole out of the office just so he would go home.

"No…I…lost track of the days" Cole mumbled out, a little embarrassed he had to be reminded of the day by his friend.

"I get that sometimes you just lose track of the days" Harry said gently to an embarrassed Cole.

"Yeah what does it matter…probably won't live see my hundred and fifty eighth birthday" Cole murmured still not looking at Harry.

"Cole that's not a very healthy way to live your life, you know that right?" Harry asked softly, which caused Cole to chuckle bitterly. Looking at Harry, Cole smiled coldly which sent a shiver down his spine.

"We both know it's the truth, I've had a few lucky breaks but we both know that luck always runs out" Cole replied "And who gives a damn, if I die someone else will fill the void…I already have your database of all the demons I know up and running, add to the fact that I always volunteer for the most dangerous missions…we both know I'm the most expendable one in this department."

Harry shook his head sadly but didn't show Cole any pity on his face; Harry knew he would shut down if he did.

"What about Phoebe…according to her sisters she is pretty torn up about you leaving" Harry asked gently. Cole shook his head as soon as Harry mentioned Phoebe.

"I've hurt Phoebe enough…I'm giving her what she wants…this the first time I can do right by her and the sister's…I won't hurt them anymore they were the first family that I have ever had…I've caused them enough pain, this is the first time I can do the right thing…the good thing by them" Cole murmured before he looked at Harry again.

"Besides I thought you said I should let her go?" Cole spoke again.

"If she still loves you maybe you shouldn't, it was distracting you…maybe she would give you reason to see your next birthday" Harry replied. Cole shook his head again.

"No it was the right decision…letting her go…its about time I started doing the right thing" Cole whispered, tears shining his eyes. Cole knew he was doing the right thing…but it didn't feel like it; it felt like someone had ripped his heart out and left an open festering wound that bled and thumped in pain when his heart should of beat.

Harry sighed, sensing Cole's pain through the psychic bond they shared. It was a pain he had grown accustomed to when Hermione had made her choice between him and Ron but since he had met Paige he had come to realize she was like a tonic, healing his torn soul.

"So what's with the prophecy…what's it got to do with me?" Cole asked, changing the subject wanting to keep his mind off the depressive thoughts that had taken over his mind. Harry sighed but didn't push the subject any further.

"It's called the prophecy of the fallen" Harry said picking up and ball and placing it in the project next to his desk. Magical and Mundane technology had been mixing the United States for quite some time and had allowed for quite a bit of technology mixed with magic.

Cole leaned back as a picture of an old man in robes from the turn of the 14th century appeared above them.

"_Two shall rise, the fallen of hope and despair, one born in darkness to raise darkness shall be freed by the love of a Charmed Witch, but will abandoned by all those he loves, he will be saved by the freer of darkness, together the two shall battle against the very forces they once served in penance for their crimes, a thousand innocence shall be saved but they shall not be alone…the love of the witches shall set them free…the Fallen will rise to defend the light from the darkness they once served"_ the image projected in a raspy voice.

Cole looked on in disbelief then down to Harry. Harry had on eyebrow raised at Cole who was still shocked into silence.

"It appears that your destiny Cole is not yet over" Harry murmured. Cole shook his head trying to find the words. He had been prophesized to come, to be a protector of innocents a thousand innocents it what the hell could that mean and what did it mean but the love of the witches shall set them free?

"I…what…this can't…what the hell?" Cole asked in disbelief. Harry sighed and walked around and shook his shoulders.

"I think it refers to us Cole…it is even named pretty well don't you think?" Harry asked, trying to inject some humor into the situation but failing.

"I need to think about this" Cole murmured standing up and walking towards and the door.

"Cole" Harry called out stopping Cole in his tracks "If you need to talk just give me a call alright" Harry said. Cole nodded his head before shimmering away, leaving Harry to think about what he had heard.

**Turner Crypt, Graveyard, San Francisco-2045 hrs. September 31****st**** 2003. **

Phoebe walked down the stairs of the crypt trying to keep the pounding of her heart to a minimum. As she came to the bottom she stopped and looked around. The corners were dark; she couldn't see into them, there was a flickering torch that meant someone had been here.

But that wasn't what made Phoebe's heart beat fast. She could sense him, ever since they had first met she had been able to sense Cole when he was near, it had become a game, Cole trying to sneak up on her but never being able to.

Cole stood in the shadows as Phoebe walked across and took a seat beneath his father's remains. He watched as she sighed softly and smiled which caused his throat to constrict. He knew she could sense him but he stayed hidden in the darkness.

Cole wanted nothing more than to run out and hold her in his arms, he heart was at war with his head…but he didn't move. He needed to keep his promise and he knew if he held her in his arms again he would never be able to let her go.

Phoebe looked up into the corner that she knew he was in, she looked and just stared, her eyes pleading with him join her beneath the light of the flickering candlelight, but there was no movement, no dark shadow to show his presence appeared.

Cole sighed once more before shimmering away. He had gotten his fill of her beautiful face but he knew he couldn't take it anymore. Phoebe felt him leave but she didn't move from her spot. She begged with her heart to have him appear, but when Phoebe left several hours later it was with a heavy heart.

Cole hadn't appeared back in the crypt that night.

**AD Special Auror Command-2245 hrs. September 31****st**** 2003.**

Harry sighed as he looked over the prophecy again. It spoke of a child that came from two pure magical beings and on the day of its birth all magic would be still and rejoice in the birth of the twice blessed.

But then an idea struck, Harry quickly turned on his monitor to look up the notes that held a demons and Warlocks physiology. A slow smile spread across his face. Thanking god that Teddy was spending the night at his friend's house, a plan started to form.

Evil had no idea what was going to him them.

A/N: So what do you think, I hope you liked it. Next chapter Harry and Paiges first date, Cole come to terms with his destiny, Teddy meets Cole for the first time and a child is born. Hope you liked the Paige and Harry kiss, also wanted to show some angst from Cole. Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for not Updating for so long, I recently started a full time job and didn't have the time to. Hope you enjoy the chap. As usual I own nothing.

Chapter 7: A First Date, An eventful first meeting and the plan enacted.

Black Manor San Fransisco-1847 hrs. October 1st 2003.

Harry sighed again as he held up both of the ties, it was Thursday and he was supposed to be picking Paige up in a couple of minutes and he still had yet to decide on what tie he was going to wear. He hadn't been this nervous for a first day since he went into Hogsmeade on a snowy December day over ten years ago.

Sighing he held the red tie up again, it went well with his white shirt, but he felt the green one emphasized his eyes. A chuckle made him look over in the corner where Teddy stood in his pajamas with a bag slung over his back.

Harry wasn't sure how long he and Paige were going to be out but he wanted Teddy to spend some time with Phoebe; the little guy had always been able to bring out the best in everyone, his energy and thirst for life exciting everyone around him.

"What do you think is so funny young man?" Harry asked in a mock stern voice. Teddy laughed again and went and sat down on Harry's bed, getting comfortable lying down, putting his face on his hands and swinging his legs.

"Dad, Paige with like whatever you wear alright you just have to relax ok" Teddy said in a matter of face voice which shocked Harry. Harry shook his head and looked back over at Teddy, he raised both ties to his chest and alternated.

"What do you think buddy, red or green?" Harry asked. Teddy shook his head and got up and picked his bag up and walked over to Harry.

"The red dad, you need to expand your color collection" Teddy said on his way out. Harry shook his head and threw down the green one, tying the red tie around his neck as he followed Teddy down the hallways.

"What do you mean; I need to expand my color collection?" Harry asked, concentrating on his tie as he followed Teddy down the stairs.

"Dad, all you wear is black and green, seriously why don't you try some cheerful colors?" Teddy asked as he stopped at the front door waiting for Harry to pick up his car keys and wallet from their place in the hallway.

"Well, dark colors are just smarter when you need to blend in, it's just ingrained in my head from my training" Harry mumbled, checking his reflection in the mirror near the front door, not noticing the sad look Teddy got on his face.

"You sacrificed a lot didn't you dad?" Teddy questioned softly. Harry looked down at Teddy and sighed. Fixing his collar and focusing on his reflection he responded.

"If I didn't Ted there is no telling what kind of life you would be having right now and honestly I don't even want to consider the possibilities" Harry replied. Walking over to Teddy he wrapped an arm the young and led them down their stoops, locking the door and pulling up and the wards with a subtle wave of his hands.

"Dad, you never talk about what it was like, you just always tell me to ask when I'm older" Teddy replied as they walked down the street and turned up the Halliwell walkway. Walking up the stairs Harry kept his arm around Teddy.

"There are just something's that you can't understand till you older kid and I thank god everyday you don't have the memories that I do" Harry mumbled looking down at Ted "There's an old saying, I can't remember who said it but it goes like this; 'If violence must be done, let it be in my lifetime so that my child's may be peaceful' do you understand what I'm saying Teddy?"

Harry looked down at Teddy as he stopped on the stoop just before knocking on the door. Teddy looked down at the ground for several moments before he looked up at Harry and nodded his head.

"Yeah I understand" Teddy replied "But I won't be a kid forever you know" Teddy finished, giving Harry a piercing look. Harry just chuckled and rang the bell. Harry heard footsteps coming down the hall and replied to Teddy.

"I know but for the moment your biggest trouble is what I'm going to cook for breakfast, mine is to make sure you got everything you need" Harry murmured to Teddy who just smiled at him. The door opening cut of whatever conversation they were going to have. Leo stood there with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey guys, hey Teddy, come in Paige is getting ready" Leo said with a kind smile. He was dressed in long jeans and a jumper, his short blonde kept need and he wore a smile that crinkled the edges of his mouth.

Teddy walked in with a smile, looking up at Leo. Harry followed Teddy in and stood in the doorway. Harry hadn't been over a lot, the sister's not wanting to give away their secret and Harry wanting to share who he was when they were ready to share who they were. Standing in the walkway, Harry looked around. The room house had the homey feel that showed it was well lived in.

"Come on guys have a seat, Teddy, Piper made cookies why don't I show the way" Leo said, leaving Harry in the lounge room when Teddy followed excitedly. Harry noticed that Phoebe was wrapped up in a blanket sitting in front of the fireplace.

Sighing Harry walked over and sat down in the sofa beside her and looked down into at her. She was just sitting there and staring into the fireplace, flickering amber casting a shadow over her face.

"Hey Phoebe" Harry murmured. She looked up at him and cracked a smile.

"Harry, hey when did you get here?" Phoebe said, with a slight bit of shock on her face, not even hearing him approach. He chuckled in response.

"A couple of minutes, so what are you up to?" Harry asked.

"Just thinking" Phoebe said, looking back into the fire.

"Thinking about you ex-husband?" Harry questioned, making her head shoot up and stare at him. Harry had an unreadable look on his face.

"How did you know about Cole?" Phoebe asked in shocked silence.

"Paige told me" Harry murmured, "So why are you thinking about you ex when its what you wanted isn't it?" Harry questioned. Phoebe just turned her face away from him and continued to stare into the fire.

"I'm not sure anymore" Phoebe whispered. Footsteps drew Harry's attention from Phoebe and towards the staircase. As he walked out his breath caught his in his throat and he had to remind himself to breath. Harry hadn't even noticed Phoebe had followed him and was smiling at look of admiration on his face.

Paige was walking down stairs, a black dress that fell mid-thigh, with matching shoes and a small handbag, her face contained traces of makeup but just to strengthen her natural beauty, her hair was tied up in a loose bun with a few strawberry tendrils that framed her face.

She took his breath away, what Harry didn't realize was that Paige was having similar thoughts about Harry. Harry was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt with a red tie and Paige was having trouble focusing on anything but the way his muscles bulged under the shirt.

When she stopped in front of him Harry drew her hand up and kissed the black lightly pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, she smiled and draw closer, inhaling his cologne and his natural scent.

"You look gorgeous" Harry murmured into her hair. Paige just smiled into his chest. Pulling back she placed her hand on his chest feeling the solid mass of muscle below her hand, she smiled up into his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said to him. Harry just smiled and hooked his arm through hers and walked towards the door. He stopped when he saw Teddy coming out of the kitchen. Waving him over he hugged him softly and draw back.

"Be good Teddy, go to bed on time, Piper is taking you to school, but I'll pick you up, alright?" Teddy smiled then pushed him towards the door, hooking his arm through Paige's.

As Harry opened the door for Paige, who smiled softly in gratitude Harry realized that his life was going to drastically change thanks to the woman who his eyes were following the way her hips swayed beneath her dress.

As he put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her hers around him as they drew closer to the car he realized that it was for the better.

**Alley Way, Downtown San Francisco-** **1945 hrs October 1****st**** 2003. **

As Paige and Harry were sitting down for a candlelit dinner in a very expensive restaurant half way across the city Cole was not having such a brilliant night. He ducked again as the demon threw another swipe, missing him by inches he backed away from the demon he was fighting.

Dressed in all black, with his badge on his belt Cole had set out on patrol of the city. It was the first of many that night when he had heard a scream from an alleyway. Pulling over he jumped out the car and rushed down the alley he heard it come from.

He stumbled upon a scene that was getting to be familiar to him. A mortal was to about to be killed, cowering under the intense rage of a demon. The demon themselves was something that was grotesque. It stood at over eight feet, was jet green, with horns coming from its head, muscling rippling all over it, it was a low level demon that was trying to make to a name for itself by taking out an innocent, after that all it could accomplish.

Cole had rushed in and stopped the killing blow, engaging the demon in hand-to-hand combat, which had led to his current situation. As the demon rushed in again, Cole kicked out, shattering the demons leg and causing the demon to howl out in rage. It had dropped to one knee and was trying to stand back up.

Cole flicked his wrist out, causing a sharp blade to snap out; it was over a foot long and glistened deadly in the light from the streetlights. He grabbed it by its neck, forcing his eyes to look into his, before he plunged the blade deep into its chest the demon screamed out in pain before exploding.

Looking back at the innocent, he noticed she was unconscious. Pulling his phone out he dialed a number, murmuring softly before blurring to a rooftop, a perfect view of the alley from his perch. He watched as the ambulance arrived, murmuring softly to her.

Once they had the mortal loaded up into the ambulance, its sirens blazing as it made its way to the hospital, Cole jumped, falling seven stories, landing softly on his feet. As he walked past the crowd of on-lookers, he scanned for any hints that anyone knew his hand it what had happened. Realizing he was in the clear he walked towards his car never looking back once.

When the young Maurice Cherriden awoke in the hospital several hours later to the sight of her fiancé sleeping uncomfortable in a chair she smiled softly. When asked what had happened she had no recollection of what happened.

When inquired as to what happened all she was told was that someone had dialed 911, saying there was an unconscious woman in an alley way and she needed assistance. She never realized the danger she had been in or about the man who had saved her life, who was at the same time as she spoke softly to her fiancé was fighting a similar fight in a warehouse that was at the docks trying to rescue a six year old girl who had been stolen from her parents.

No-one would ever thank Cole for what he had done, that night Cole was able to dream, his nightmares and screams from his victims in his earlier life blocked out by the faces of those he had saved that night.

**Waterfront Esplanade, San Francisco Docks-2203 hrs October 1****st**** 2003. **

Paige and Harry walked slowly down the esplanade Harry's arm around her shoulders hers around her waist. They were talking and laughing relieving memories from their lives, well Paige was Harry didn't have a lot of happy memories.

"It's not funny Harry" Paige protested slapping his chest softly. Harry continued to chuckle oofing in fake pain.

"Oh come on Paige you have to admit its not that common a mistake to happen…I can't believe you called the teacher mummy" Harry said before laughing again. Paige looked at him in mock sternness but there was a grin threatening tugging at her lips.

"Ok enough about my school years, what about you all you've told me about your schooling was it was a boarding school, that must have been interesting" Paige questioned him looking up at him. Harry sighed before walking over the railing, looking over the San Francisco bay. Paige was cuddled up to him, her back to the railing, her hands were rubbing up and down his chest.

"It wasn't that interesting, just a typical boarding school" Harry said, hating himself for lying to Paige but there wasn't much a choice…how could he tell her that he went to a school for witches and wizards where he had a dark lord trying to kill him every year.

"Look Paige I don't like talking about my past, but I will tell you everything in time, it's just a difficult thing for me to talk about" Harry murmured.

Paige nodded her towards him. Harry still was a large mystery; the parts he had divulged was not that much and Teddy hadn't been very helpful in the least. Harry sighed and looked down at Paige; he gave her a gentle smile before leaning down and kissing her softly on her luscious lips. Paige let him, the kiss growing more passionate.

Harry nibbled on her bottom, softly tracing it with his tongue; Paige responded by opening her mouth and allowing it entry into her mouth, Harry groaned softly pulling her tighter to his chest, the heat coming from her body sending a shock to his system.

Kissing Paige was addictive for Harry, her taste of strawberries, with a hint of vanilla and her soft flowery perfume surrounding him was like a high he had never known in his life. If Paige would let him he would never stop kissing her.

Paige broke the kiss; both of them breathing deeply from but neither stepped away from the warmth of the other. Paige's arms were up under his jacket, her hands grasping tightly around his shoulders, whilst one of Harry's hand were tangled up in her hair, the other around waist. 

Harry sighed and pulled her gently as close to him as possible. The kiss was a nice distraction from his whirlwind of thoughts. Paige sighed softly, listening to the thumping of his heart and smiling. Harry was making her happier than she had ever felt and she was ecstatic. Perhaps she thought to herself, she had finally the found the man she had been looking for her whole life.

In each other's arms, the rest of the world disappeared from and there was only each other. But Harry knew that it wouldn't last. He prayed she would stick by him when he told her of his past.

"Come on let's head home, before your sister's send out a search party" Harry murmured leading them away from the sound of water lapping gently against the pier.

**1457 hrs October 2****nd****, 2003-Director's Office AD Aurora Special Command, Downtown San Francisco. **

"So what do you think?" Harry questioned looking at Cole after he finished relaying the details of his plan. Cole sat in the chair that was in front of his desk and looked thoughtfully around. While Cole was thinking Harry took stock of the man who was vastly becoming one the few people in the world that Harry trusted implicitly. The list was short and Harry could count the amount of people that he did on one hand and Cole was at the top.

Harry saw the bags under his eyes, the slightly graying his skin and Harry knew he hadn't slept last night, even if he hadn't checked the patrol logs last night. Cole wasn't sleeping and Harry knew it, but he wouldn't bring it up till it became an issue.

Cole had killed over fifty-seven demons, eighty-seven warlocks and even a dark wizard. That had been Cole's real test. Pushing that thought out his mind Harry mentally sighed. If it continued he would have to order some down time.

Even with Cole's unparalleled magical abilities, his keen mind and razor sharp instincts that only came from counting on yourself for most of your life. But all warriors whether they were magical or mundane knew that it only took one lucky one to do the job. And Cole didn't give a damn whether he lived or not.

As long he died fighting evil Harry knew Cole would gladly lay his life down in the war. But Harry wouldn't let it continue for much longer.

"It's a good plan, but where are you going to get the Aurors?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow in question as to Harry's roaming eye's. Cole knew what he was looking for and silently cursed himself for not putting up a better front.

"Pull them from all divisions, maybe even recruit some of the local PD who aware of our world" Harry responded. Harry's phone suddenly rang, breaking the conversation up.

"Yeah Black" Harry spoke into the hand piece motioning for Cole to wait for him to finish. Harry's expression went from black to annoyed fast and Harry knew he wouldn't want to be on the other.

"Alright fine" Harry said checking his watch, before looking at Cole and mouth _Politicians _causing Cole to smirk at Harry to which just rolled his eye's.

"Yeah alright, send them up" Harry muttered, hanging the phone and rubbing his eyes tiredly whilst Cole just looked in amusement.

"Don't even think about laughing" Harry muttered whilst still rubbing his eye's sensing Cole's amusement through the bond they shared. Cole snickered quietly into his hand to which Harry rolled a piece of paper up and through it at him, which just set Cole of laughing even more.

"Goddamn politicians, I hate them all, bunch of self serving arrogant prigs" Harry muttered with his face in his hands. Cole just shook his head in amusement.

"Well I'll just let you have your fun with whoever is coming, I've got work to do" Cole muttered before standing up and heading for the door. Harry's head snapped up and focused on Cole.

"Wait" Harry said, causing Cole to stop and curse himself silently and turn, with an innocent smile on his face, which they both knew to be fake.

"Yes?" Cole asked pleasantly.

"I need a favor" Harry muttered, causing one of Cole's eyebrows to rise up "I need you need you to pick Teddy up from school, they idiots are going to be a while and I need someone to pick him up."

"Why don't you get one the Charmed One's to pick him up?" Cole asked in a calm voice. Harry sighed and rubbed his eye's.

"I can't Phoebe is at work, Paige is at a temp job and Piper is on bed rest the kid so close" Harry muttered to Cole, who ignored the way his chest clenched painfully at the mention of his ex-wife.

"The kid has never met me and from you told me he won't or the teacher's won't let me take him from school without you permission" Cole responded.

"I'll call the school, please, I don't want to send someone I don't trust with this, do you understand?" Harry muttered looking at Cole, looking away in embarrassment. Cole' heart swelled with pride. Harry didn't trust anybody and letting Cole pick Teddy up was paramount to him saying he trusted Cole with his life; because in essence he was.

Teddy was Harry's life and he knew he didn't impart his safety to anybody.

"Alright" Cole muttered.

**1547 hrs October 2****nd**** 2003- San Francisco Public School. **

Cole sighed and looked at the other parents mulling around the front of the school. This school practically oozed money and power, the parents all driving car's worth hundred thousand dollars, designer clothes, there was even the odd limo parked.

Cole was leaning back on his 4WD and took in his surroundings again, being reminded whilst Harry didn't advertise it he was extremely wealthy. This school was seven figure's a semester and if you graduated from it you could get into college.

Cole knew Harry wanted Teddy to have the best possible future and money was never a problem. Harry had often talked to Cole about Teddy; the pride in voice was unmistakable, but underlying sense of sadness.

Harry never regretted taking Teddy, but Harry was always ashamed he was given such a gift at the cost of the death of Teddy's parents. Cole's thoughts were distracted by the arrival of a dark blue van pulling up to the corner pulled his attention to it.

It simply didn't belong. The man who stepped out was just over six feet, had an athletic build to him with short cropped red hair, wearing a suit that Cole knew was fake and black sunglasses. But what really sent the alarm bells ringing in Cole's head was the bulge at his hip.

Only two things would cause that:

A wand holster

A gun holster

Cole silently cursed reaching for the phone on his belt when the bell for school rang and kids started rushing out. Another man stepped out of the van slightly smaller with a smaller build, with brownish blonde hair, both scanning the crowds.

Cole placed his hand at his hip, casually away from the car, gripping the pistol at his side, keeping an eye on the two men and the van whilst scanning for Teddy. Cole saw him and he picked up his pace to meet him.

Teddy was standing next a teacher talking to them as they walked towards them. Cole made his way towards them, quickening his pace slightly. When he reached them both teacher and student stopped talking and looked at him.

Teddy had curious look at him, probably wondering who the man was that was picking him up. They standing just under the covering of the roof of the building, blocking the afternoon sun.

The teacher who, was slightly graying, had a designer suit on that probably cost more than the car Cole had driven.

"Hi I'm Cole Turner, I'm here to pick up Teddy" Cole said, raising his hand, grasping the teacher's with whilst keeping on eye the two men.

"I'm Dr Philips, the English teacher" the man replied, probably looking at Cole with something close to disdain.

"Hi I'm Teddy" the boy replied smiling at Cole and hugging his leg, shocking Cole for a moment. He had never been hugged by a child and it was a surprising thing to happen. He looked down and met Teddy's smiling face, tugging a grin at Cole's lips before he looked up and stared at the two man.

One was looking at Teddy in fierce concentration whilst the other met Cole's eye's and smiled in a predatory manner. Cole realized what was happening a moment before the first shot was fire.

It was silent for a moment before all hell broke loose out the front of San Francisco Private. Cole had already dived on Teddy sending back into the doors of the school. Screams could be heard from outside, Cole had drawn his weapon and dragged both Teddy and himself to the wall that was next to the door.

Teddy was crying and clinging to Cole, gunshots screaming through towards the door and shattering it. Cole looked down at Teddy before hugging him, keeping his gun trained on the door.

"Teddy, listen I need you to be brave alright, I won't anything happen ok, but you have to stick close to me and go where I go ok, but I will protect ok?" Cole said in a firm but gently voice. Teddy responded by nodding his head into his chest.

The first man had just kicked in the doorway, and was raising his weapon which Cole recognized to be a M4 Carbrine with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Cole raised his Sig and put four rounds into the door, making the man duck back into the doorway.

Cole grabbed Teddy and ran across the hall, peppering the door which the man was sheltering behind with bullets, whilst running towards the door. Cole kicked it in as his clip ran dry and threw both him and Teddy threw it, Cole's body covering Teddy as they slid across the room, knocking table and chairs everywhere. Cole withdrew and empty clip and smashing a clip into place, letting the round to chamber and the gun snap back into action.

The man whom he now recognized as the slightly shorter one barged into the room, barrel raised, scanning the room. Cole kicked a leg out and a table fell giving him and Teddy some cover. Bullets started raining down on them as soon as it fell.

Teddy was screaming, but the sound was drowned out by the patter of rounds coming from the automatic rifle. When the shooting stopped Cole peeked out and saw he was reloading, Cole snapped out, firing off four rounds at enemy. Two rounds missed but one found his shoulder and the other found his leg.

The man swung, dropping the gun crying out in pain. Cole ran out picking the rifle up and kicking the door, dragging the man across the room with one hand, the other holding the rifle which was trained on the door.

Once he had dragged him back he looked down and took stock of his injuries. The shoulder wound had went through and through, but the one that went into his leg was bleeding at alarming rate. There was no exit wound and Cole knew the man was already dead, his mind just hadn't caught up with the face yet.

Looking up he saw Teddy looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Teddy" Cole spoke in a soft, gently voice "Look away ok, just go over the corner behind the desk and block your ears ok?"

Teddy looked down at the man and then back at Cole before nodding and scrambling towards the corner Cole at pointed out, covering his ears and starting to hum to himself. Cole looked back down at the man. Shock was starting to set in, the man was sweating and had gone pale.

"How many men did you bring?" Cole questioned in a soft, but deadly tone. Harry had trusted Cole to protect Teddy and he would do it with his life.

"Tell me…TELL ME NOW" Cole screamed out the last, putting his knee on wound in the man's leg. He cried out in pain focusing on Cole.

"Ei..eg..t" the man croaked out. His eye's slid back into his head, and the body went lifeless. Cole cursed and searched the body. He found four mags for M4 and a radio. The voices coming from it indicated they were coming closer to the room.

Cole cursed himself, knowing there was no way out, he fished out his cell phone and his speed dial one running across the room and throwing two tables in front of the door.

"_Yeah Black?"_ Harry's voice answered at the other end.

"Harry, it's Cole, I got seven shooters, at the school, I need you to get your ass here now" Cole screamed into the phone cursing the magical bond that stopped him from using magic. The bond stopped the Aurors from using their powers on non-magicals unless they were fire on first.

The politicians thought that it would help keep them honest, whilst Harry just called it "hypocritical bullshit" which Cole fully agreed with at the moment. Cole scanned the room and spotted a closet. Thinking fast, Cole knew he couldn't dissapparate on this school, the wards on the school protecting it.

Cole knew Harry would be here as soon, but he would have to buy him time. Pulling the bullet proof of the dead enemy he grabbed Teddy and shoved him into the closet. Covering him with it he crouched down to his level, ignoring the bangs coming from the door that led to the classroom.

"Teddy I need you stay here with this covering you ok, unless you hear Uncle Harry's voice do not come out for anything ok" Cole told him, plastering a smile on his face, hiding the dread he was feeling.

"What about you?" Teddy asked quietly. Cole smiled reassuredly, looking over his shoulder as one of the tables was knocked away from the door.

"I'll be over but stay down" Cole told him, closing the door, moving table in front of it, before raising his gun as he door was blown apart, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. Cole raised the gun, letting off a small burst as the first man came flying into the doorway.

He went flying down, Cole switched targets, keeping up the fire, staying to suppress them, but he knew he was quickly running out of rounds. _Damn that goddamn oath_ Cole thought in frustration as the second and third man came running in.

Cole's mag ran dry, Cole not having the time to reload grabbed his sidearm and fired as four and five ran into the room. Cole ducked behind cover when his clip ran dry. The table he was taking cover behind was breaking apart under the strain of bullets.

Snapping a mag in Cole peeked up and saw the red head from the street raising a riffle, clicking he safety off the grenade launcher Cole ran from cover heading in the opposite direction of the closet that Teddy was hiding in. The explosion came, sending Cole flying, a piece of wood imbedding itself in shoulder, sending his gun flying away.

Cole looked up from the ground and saw his gun lying three feet away. Crawling for his gun, tried to reach it when a boot came down on top of it, Cole followed the boot and looked at all of the guns pointed at him.

"Time to die hero" Cole his eye's in defeat. He knew he wouldn't survive a gunshot to his head, his body was in pain, there was a piece of wood in his shoulder and Cole could taste coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He made a lunge for knife for at his side when a serious of gunshots sounded.

Cole had squeezed his eyes shut, but when he realized he was alive he looked up and saw all of the gunman down and Harry there holding a smoking rifle in his arms.

"Closet" Cole murmured sitting up against the wall as Harry ran towards the closet, medics and Aurors following Harry in the room. Cole reached out and picked up his Sig. It was empty, picking up the mag from his shoulder holster and slammed it in, clicking the safety on. Cole looked up as the medics converged on him.

Looking over at Harry he saw him holding a sobbing Teddy in his arms. Meetings his eye's Harry mouth _Thank you_ at Cole. Cole saw the tear running down his cheek as he held Teddy firmly and simply nodded at Harry in response. He leaned back on the wall ignoring everything but the tearful ruin of father and son in a sea of chaos and Cole knew it was worth every cut, scrape and possibly bullet wound as he was told by the medic.

As Cole was loaded into the ambulance Cole saw Teddy running up to him with Harry closely following behind him.

"Wait" Cole murmured, turning to face Teddy and Harry. Teddy ran up to him and hugged him tightly; Cole could feel the tears of his face on his pant legs. Teddy back and smiled at him.

"Thank you" Teddy said smiling at Cole. Cole reached down and ruffled his hair which made his grown.

"Anytime Shorty" Cole said climbing into the ambulance. Cole heard Harry's and Teddy's indigence replies that he wasn't short. Cole leaned and smiled to himself as the medics continued to work on him.

Not bad for a days work.


End file.
